Boots
by A.Garbo
Summary: Takes place after S3 Finale, when Regina goes home alone and with a broken heart. She receives an unexpected visitor who takes her in a trip to their past with a very franc, bittersweet conversation. From this conversation, a promise is born: Regina will have her Happy Ending, no matter what.
1. The Promise

Regina arrived home with her heart broken. Tear tracks were visible upon her pale, sad face. Her body ached and shivered not from cold but from revolt and sorrow. She took her coat off and put it on the hanger. She removed her shoes and walked to the living room, silently hiccupping, after being shaken by the most violent sobs she ever cried out on the walk home. She was a royal mess! Her hair was dishevelled, her makeup gone and her eyes red; she didn't need a mirror to know this. She ungracefully slump into the couch and shrank as much as she could, her legs to her chest and her face in her hands.

Completely dipped into her grief she failed to notice a presence nearby. There were two yellow eyes, lurking in the dark, staring right at her. There was no movement and then suddenly a soft sigh was heard. Regina jumped from the couch and searched with her tearful brown eyes for the intruder.

"Who's there?" she roared with no hint of fear in her shaky voice.

"Those tears... One would think you would never shed them again." A voice softly said.

Regina saw the pair of yellow eyes staring at her. She recognised them, from where she didn't know. They weren't menacing; quite the contrary. They stared at her tenderly and filled with...compassion. How she despised the creature already!

"Whoever you are, get out! I could get you arrested for invasion of private property."

"Please, Regina; no threats today."

"Come to the light before I turn you into a human torch!" Regina growled. The shadowed body moved into the window and the moon cut out a feminine silhouette. Regina could now distinguish some features that reminded her of her own self. She knew this person, this young woman. Oh, yes! She knew her. Regina lit the fireplace and all was clear. The woman in front of her was a few centimetres higher than her, had long dark reddish brown hair, rosy complexion, the Miller's nose, mischievous smile. She was strong built, unlike her; she also dressed casually: she wore a simple white shirt in a dark blue striped pattern and some jeans. She was wearing Chelsea black boots. "My, my! If it isn't the little kitty cat! Chasing mice much lately?" Regina scoffed as she tried to keep tears in her eyes.

"Mice are sometimes better company than certain humans; especially some humans you keep near you and shouldn't. I will not list any names, given the circumstances." She scolded. Eliza felt her face going left and a strong ardour upon her cheek. She had been slapped.

"Oh, I was really looking forward for a battle of wit against you, Eliza."

The young woman smiled at the sound of her name in Regina's mouth, feeling the skin of her cheek burning like hell.

"You barely escaped alive from our last, if I recall. Yet, I must admit such an anger release would do you wonders, though I think that this slap might have just done the trick."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Goodness! You haven't changed a jot!"

"Yes, you too; you have remained the same disgraceful creature you always have been." Regina noticed something strange about her. "Except for one thing; where are your boots?"

"So you've noticed..."

"Of course I have noticed. I can sense magic and your boots have a very peculiar signature. I failed to sense it. I assume you don't have them."

"And you're correct; I don't have them. They were taken from me with the curse, and before you ask which one, I have to answer 'both'."

"Well, If you came to..."

"I know you don't have them. Gold has them..."

"So you came to me, hoping I can open the way for you so you can get them back."

"I am afraid you're wrong, Regina. I have my own way to deal with the Dark One, I assure you. Anyway, if he wanted to use the boots - or anyone for that matter - and I believe he doesn't, he wouldn't be able to."

"How's that?"

Eliza sat on a chair by the fireplace and crossed her legs.

"The boots are passed from generation to generation in our family, Regina. Only the Miller's third son can wear them. They only fit the third son. If there isn't a third son, the boots skip a generation; they remain useless until there is a proper suitor. They wouldn't fit you because you're the youngest but you're not the third. And Rumpelstitskin is not a Miller, or a Mills. The boots stay faithful to the wearer until he dies. So I am afraid, even if I bit the bowl off the spoon right this instant, no one would be able to use them."

"I am sure the little imp would find a Mills or a Miller to manipulate so he could use them."

"There are no more Millers, my dear. I am the last. And there is a tinny tiny little microscopic catch to what you just said: The Dark One, as his lovely moniker indicates, uses only dark magic. Now, the Dark One has always dark purposes...The boots, are fuelled by light magic. I am sure you are familiar with it..."

"Not quite..." Regina muttered, remembering the past day's events and the battle against her half-sister.

"I heard differently. You defeated the Wicked Witch with light magic, did you not?"

"Indeed, I did..." Regina whispered.

"It was an astounding triumph, I must say! Congratulations!"

"It was a magical one-night stand..."

Eliza seemed bemused.

"I am not quite grasping your meaning."

"It means I won't use it again!"

"Oh, I highly doubt that! Why not?"

"Because, I won't be able to use it anymore... Not after what happened tonight."

Eliza narrowed her eyes, suspiciously.

"What happened at the diner?"

Now, it was Regina's turn to narrow her eyes before the young woman's question. She tilted her head and moved, uncomfortably around the room.

"How do you know I was at the diner?" Regina asked, controlling her voice not to sound deranged.

"Well, let's say I am a sneaky kind of person..."

"You followed me!" Regina exclaimed, outraged. Eliza frowned in false thinking.

"Yeah, you can say that. So...what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." The queen spat.

"You're obviously upset about it."

"I am not upset!" Regina yelled.

"Of course not, dear. Your heart just happened to fall down on the floor and shattered by a mere coincidence." Eliza said, gesturing dramatically. Then she straightened her back and adopted a serious expression. She took her time observed the woman pacing around the room. "The guy that was with you – he wasn't just a mere fling, was he?"

"No. No, he wasn't." Regina confessed in a shy and feeble tone.

"Thought so... What are you going to do about it?"

Regina lifted her head and Eliza thought that if looks could kill, she would be rotting by now.

"Look, you weren't very helpful the last time, in fact you were quite appalling..."

"I couldn't agree more!"

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't choke the life out of you right now as a pay back. Why are you here? How did you get in?"

"I'll start by answering that last question; by sheer dumb luck I found out that you keep a key under the entrance rug. Quite the lovely rug, if I may say so. I am here because that's where I need to be and because I owe you. The boots were a tool so I could reach the people in need of help. They would lead me to them and I would use all I could to solve their problem. After wearing them for so long, this...instinct – I mastered it. I began to do things automatically. I would move from realm to realm the minute I knew there was a person in need of help. I am afraid my instincts were tingling like crazy when I crossed your path tonight."

"Oh?"

"Oh indeed!"

"So you have been living without magic since the first curse was broken."

"Yes. It was good to have three years of rest."

"Why the hurry? One would think you didn't enjoy the blissful pause."

"I didn't, no. I missed my usual activity. It was the most wondrous feeling in the world. I miss it terribly. I miss being happy seeing others being happy."

"If it is a boost of happiness you need, you shouldn't be here! I am quite sure the Charmings would keep your happiness deposit filled for the rest of your days."

"I don't doubt you, but I don't need a boost of happiness, my dear. You do and desperately so."

"Excuse me?" Regina said, with revolt.

"I want to help you."

"I don't need your help! I asked you when I needed it, and you refused to help me!"

"Regina, like you, I let my sorrow cloud my good judgement in the past..."

"I wasn't asking for riches or pretty dresses! You didn't even try! You abandoned me, just like the others! You could have saved him! You could have given me back the only person who made me truly happy; the only person who ever truly loved me! I begged you! I knelt! I almost kissed the boots you wear so proudly to help the feeble and desperate! And still you mocked me! You refused! A queen knelt and begged you for help! And you didn't. Even. Try. You destroyed me that day!" Regina shouted, ire tears going down her face. Eliza was shaking in rage much like the queen was.

"I will not stand silent before such outrageous accusations! Don't blame me for what your mother did to us! She defiled you! Her own daughter! She is the origin, the centre and the matrix of the evil that resides in you! She drew the path for you! And she took my father from me and my sisters in the process of making you get what she wanted! We were children when it happened! And for your information, I don't need a reminder of my life's purpose! I know _exactly_ what I must do and when I must do it! I provide people with what they _need_, not what they _want_! They are opposites, Regina! If you haven't learned the difference by now, there isn't much hope that you will ever learn it! You need help _now_; there is no other reason for my presence here! It's up to me to provide it and up to you to accept it! God knows you need it!" Eliza growled back.

"No, dear; I don't need your help; I need you out of my house before I turn to my old ways and kill you."

"Regina, you are an excellent communicator, truly, as an orator you are remarkable. Your listening skills however, are utter rubbish and I shouted what I just said! Now, I have something important I would like to tell you and I ned you to listen. I am not asking you to give up the throne to me or to surrender your beautifully decorated manor, I am just asking you to sit your fanny and listen to what I have to say! Can you do that?" Eliza sighed in annoyance.

"Get out!"

"Just listen to me for once in your lifetime, you mulish queenie! Jesus Christ, you really are blood of my blood! Sit your bloody hide on that chair and listen!" Eliza barked, pointing to the chair in front of the one where she was seated.

"You're in my house!"

"I am! I am surprised it escaped your notice."

"That's it! I am calling the police!"

"I am afraid they are still at the diner, dear. On your way to get them to come and remove me, could you order some apple pancakes? I could use a midnight snack. Oh! And you should order a self-pity pie slice for yourself; I hear it's your favourite these days!"

"You are _so_ lucky, I have changed."

"No. _You_ are lucky you have changed! There was a time people, me included, would like to have your head on a silver plate, believe me. But I have seen you working hard to get that to change... "

"Look what it got me! Will you look around you? I am wasting away alone in this house! I have everything one can dream about, I do; I have everything but the thing I want most..."

"... and deserve: your son, that guy, a family, happiness! That's why this can't wait, Regina. This is the moment! Right now! You have to listen to me. You _need_ it. As much as you need help."

"_Your_ _help_..."

"Yes."

Regina sat in front of her visitor and crossed her arms in front of her chest, in a very defensive stand.

"Go ahead. Speak and don't waste my time!"

The young woman smiles widely.

"Now we're talking!" Eliza said lifting herself from the chair and paced calmly around the room. Regina sat now, as a queen should, her back straight, shoulder's back, hands in her lap, chin up and vigilant eyes observing her visitor. Eliza then approached the fireplace and stood by it, staring at the fire. "I came here to tell you something, to offer you my help but also, well – to ask your forgiveness."

"Now, that is precious! You refuse to help me, you despise me for years, and now you break into my house, to insult me and exchange witty remarks, all this to apologise and ask my forgiveness... This is a surprise! Remind me again why I haven't killed you yet?"

"Unlike so many others, I happen to be the One Who Knows Too Much. Plus you already slapped me across my face."

"Point taken."

"It still hurts."

"I don't doubt it. Sorry but not sorry."

Eliza snorted.

"I have a question before I start. My family name...?

"Yes, I took your father into account."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome; but I suspect your family name is not the subject you wish to discuss."

"It isn't. I am here to discuss what went wrong forty years ago."

"Now you sound just like Hopper."

"I was wrong about you, Regina."

"Not so wrong if you think it over; you were right when you said I was just like my mother when we last 'talked'." Regina said, making air inverted commas with one hand as she leaned comfortably on the chair where she sat.

"Funny, you should say that because people don't always say what they think, especially during violent arguments; I _think_ you are _nothing_ like your mother. You are quite the complicated character, I give you that. And definitely NOT like your mother."

"I believe you're only one."

"I am afraid I have do disagree. But when you asked me for help, to bring _him_ back, to make things right... I need you to know, even if I refused to do it out of vengeance for what your mother did to my family – even if I wanted to do it, I wouldn't be able to." The yellow-eyed woman said. "I want you to know that... I truly wish I could." At this, Regina bowed her head and closed her eyes. "I remember him" Eliza smiled. "He told us the way to your house when we went to ask your mother for help. We became friends. How could one not befriend dear Daniel? He was such a noble, kind-hearted and fine boy. One would think he was a prince in his past life! I used to find him in the marketplace, buying wheat for the horses. How he sang praises about his Regina. He would speak of you in the tenderest tones; it was like hearing the sound of water of the small creaks, running down little stones. He was devoted to you. I only realised that you were devoted to him as well, when you told me you would cross the boundaries of Death to be with him again if necessary. You were so young and so determined already. So resolute... But then, your mother surpassed your level of determination. Her goal was older and firmer. I can't imagine the horrors you must have been through so she could prance around like she owned the place. You got rid of her and still she had you in her grip. She wasn't letting you go. You situation didn't help. Marrying a man you didn't want to marry with Daniel fresh in his grave. The pain fuelled your every step... like once it did mine."

The queen's eyes shone with fresh tears.

"Please, Eliza; let's not talk about him today. I can't..." She pleaded with no hint of anger in her voice. The young woman sat in front of the queen and put her elbows on her knees, joining her hands, leaning over Regina. She also adopted a softer and tender tone. Her next words would not be spoken with violence, rage, wrath or acidity. Daniel and Regina's story should always be told in the sweetest tones.

"I believe it's not possible to talk about your life without mentioning him, or the love you shared, is it? It's a part of you. Even if you tend to hide it from the world, it's still there. It still hurts, I know. You omit it, isn't it? This is the vulnerable side you don't want to show people, because they will think you're weak." Regina strangled a silent 'yes'. "I know you were familiar with his kindness and devotion, but I am afraid you don't have many memories of him that were not tainted with your mother's presence as an impediment to what you could have had or lost. I would like to offer you some of my own memories. Daniel at the pub, laughing his eyes out of drunkards' jokes; Daniel beneath a tree, dreaming of his sweetheart while the devilish Eliza poured a bucket of water down his head, sending him squealing and running after her swearing he would kill her." This last comment put a sad wide smile upon Regina's face. A tear crashed against her palm. Eliza couldn't help to cry as well. She had been so fond of Daniel. "I remember him looking at the silk ribbons from a merchant stall. _I shall procure that baby blue silk ribbon for my white flower's hair_, he said that morning. He did. I helped him find an odd job so he could earn extra money to buy it for you. Do you still have it?"

"Not anymore. My mother burned it."

"He loved it so very much. He spent a whole hour telling me of how beautiful you looked with it in your hair." Eliza said letting a shaky chuckle out. "That day, I said something not that pleasant about you and he laughed and said _Regina has it all: fine dresses, books to read, a good house, a carriage, food on her table, flowers in her garden, a warm bed... She has it all but a loving mother. And yet she is as kind of heart as if she had been raised by one; don't doubt me, Eliza, you silly girl." _Eliza sniffed and smiled warmly at the memory_. _"But I did. I doubted each and every word." Eliza swallowed a lump in her throat, crying silently, her big tears matching Regina's.

"It was true, though... I had it all but what I wanted the most. I still don't have it." Regina whispered, smiling tearfully. The young woman got up and went towards the window to observe the streets surrounded by night.

"I saw that girl he spoke about once or twice. First, I saw her, cowering behind her father, as her mother denied me and my sisters the restoration of my father's health. She was scared to death. After all she was just a girl, much like myself at the time. We were what? Fourteen? Fifteen?"

"Fourteen. She remembers it well too, the girl. Too well to forget your face, your eyes and your sisters, how you begged... My father wanted to help but my mother..."

"I know of Prince's Henry's intentions. I know now that we were gone before he could do something about it behind your mother's back."

"It was the first time he stood against her in matters that didn't concern me."

"I am afraid all his effort went to waste. By the time we got to the village, my father was beyond repair. There was nothing we could do about his health."

"The whole village looked at my mother as if they wanted her head on a spike when he died."

"I bet nobody tried to make that lovely thought come true, though. As for our family, we vowed never to speak her name amongst us again, especially in the mill. It had been where he spent his whole life working like a horse, day and night, under cold and heat. We did mention your father quite often, however."

"Is that so surprising?"

"It is, in a way. I should like to pay my respects to your father. I am afraid I haven't had the opportunity yet... If you'd let me, of course."

"Sure."

"It seems to me now, you inherited much of his features. Not only physical, after all he must have been responsible in some of the traits Daniel told me about when he spoke of you."

"I guess... I miss him terribly. He may have not been the best of fathers, but he tried... He was there. He was my mother's puppet but..." Regina smiled sadly.

"He made it a little better, didn't he?"

"Yeah..." Regina whispered, nodding.

"Anyway, the story really took flight when, a few years after, I am summoned to the palace in the White Kingdom. It was a matter of utmost importance, I was told. I had to go immediately! The young girl was then the young Queen, her eyes hopeful and afraid."

"The day you sent her heart crashing down; she had been denied so many things, she couldn't afford to be denied what she asked you, still..."

"Yes, the day I sent that young girl's heart crashing down, they day I knew about Daniel's death..."

"You didn't know about it?"

"No, I had been on a short trip to Wonderland..."

"That's why..." Regina whispered in surprise, lips parted in shock.

"Oh yes... That's why my discourse was worse than expected. The young queen mustered all her strength to dare to ask me to grant her only wish. I went blind with rage when she explained all the details, how her mother crushed her lover's heart in front of her, how she discovered that her then stepdaughter had sung her deepest secret to her mother and somehow triggered the tragedy. I don't even remember, what I said. The queen took the blow of my wrath with such courage. I saw her crumble down, fall on her knees while I spat the words of my denial, much like her own mother spat hers at me and my sisters: with all the cruelty I could gather."

"In front of him – of his corpse..."

"I spat all the venom I could in those words. Still she begged, the young queen begged! And still I mocked her behest. I laughed at her and failed to see the desperate young girl with a baby blue silk ribbon in her hair, pleading to bring her dead fiancé back from the dead. Instead, all I could see was her wretched, despicable mother, standing tall, laughing her eyes out at me, as I begged for my father's life. I failed to see my suffering cousin, freshly married to an old man. I remember thinking how wrong it was. Wasting your best years with a bloody old creep, babysitting a brat... My God, what a monster your mother was! So unlike her little sister... My mother would be appalled if she knew; well, I think she would be appalled, seeing her older sister turn into such a power thirsty demon. Good thing she didn't stay long enough to see that happen."

"What happened to her?"

"She died not long after I was born. Something as pathetic as an infection took her. My father did his very best but then... it was no good. I never got to know my mother but at least I had a loving father and two crazy sisters who took care of me, unlike yourself."

"We are not so different, are we?"

"Glad you noticed."

"Our paths were different. I turned to Evil and you turned to Good"

"Things are not so black and white as you put them just now. I was blind and my mistake cost greatly not only to you, but to me and other innocent people as well. I could have been there for you; I could have helped in some way even if not in the way you wanted. I could have had prevented the darkness corrupting your heart even more than it already had been. I could have – I could have given you the comfort and consolation you needed. I could have spared your soul and I did no such thing. And I had helpers! Your monster of a mother, Snow White, your poor father, the golden-ass imp, the Hatter and the Doctor, for starters. We all ruined you."

"It's essentially my fault; I chose to walk that path..."

"Yes, it's your fault too. You made some bad choices, killed, tricked, tortured... You have paid the price with your suffering and emptiness in your heart. Jefferson, your mother, your father, even Frankenstein and I, we all have paid the price with pain and misery. Snow White, you have forgiven her, haven't you?"

"Snow and I - our story is even more complicated than I thought. And surprisingly or not, it started with our mothers. This time, Snow's side started it. Apparently, it's all about telling secrets and getting revenge because of the discovery of that secret's consequences."

"Good God... That's complicated indeed!

"And it appears that our feud is far from being over, since insufferable daughter of hers, who really likes to play hero and muddle on other people's businesses, took over and managed to ruin things for me...again. I used to have a son all to myself, the only one that actually believed in me, the only one to give me a chance. The only one I had. She has her parents; she has a man who loves her, plenty of friends, a small apartment that never goes silent... And now, I have to share my son with her and live in an empty house, where the only thing I can hear, is my foot-steps' echo. It seems to me, that the price of what I did to others and of what others did to me is far from being paid."

"So it seems. Especially, when people like Gold are involved."

"What about him?"

"Look at him! I mean, fuck my luck... Look at him, prancing around the place with his little girlfriend, gloating, throwing his joy to our faces. He's the one who did more harm and yet here he is."

"He's changed..."

"Not really. I give him two months before he screws up and lets that poor girl down."

"You said he had yet to pay the price of what he did to me. You should know that he manipulated me to cast the curse so he could find his son, Baelfire. He died a few days ago. He was Henry's father."

"Damn me!"

"So, yes; he paid quite the price, don't you think? I can't imagine what it feels like."

"I hope you never know."

"Sentiment shared. The truth is, for more than thirty years, at the end of the day, we only had each other when things weren't quite smooth. If I needed anything, he would get the job done. He was flawless, the only con was the price... it was too high at times. But I would manage..."

"I see."

"No; we all paid the price I think." Regina said in a confident tone, her arms folded against her chest. "Now we're paying the taxes over our mistakes."

"I know you lost someone recently too."

The room went colder the second Eliza spoke. Regina wasn't so sure about what to say.

"Ah, yes, Zelena... my half-sister – she, huh, killed herself."

"She was quite the nuisance to begin with."

"Her little sister takes after her." Regina smiled sadly.

"I am sorry."

"Thank you."

"I wish you could have had more time to get to know each other, in spite of everything."

"She killed Neal, she wanted to wipe me from the face of the Earth, she wanted to use an innocent baby for her wicked purposes..."

"Still... she was your sister."

"She was just like me, thirty years ago."

"A chip of the old block..."

"Mother ruined her as well and..."

"Too much was left unsaid."

"Just like when my mother died."

"You wanted to try, didn't you? To be a family."

"I don't know, I guess that's what I meant when I offered her a chance."

"Things never go as we plan. Once someone told me that the best way to make God laugh is to tell Him about your plans."

"He must think we're all a bunch of clowns." Regina got up and went to the window. "What are you doing here, Eliza, really?" Regina asked, apprehensive about her cousin's intentions.

"I am here because I understand that your life, much like my own, has been a series of occupied chairs and tables becoming suddenly empty. I know that after the blows you just suffered you have nothing in your head but three words: They are Hate, Sadness, Vengeance and 'Justice'. I know what comes next. The problem came when you stopped saying those words and turned them to actions; when you fell silent; when you started to brew your revenge based on grief, I've seen the results."

"I am failing to see how you will make the difference. Everything I do is smashed. When I see a glimpse of happiness coming my way, people take it from me. This is a treacherous path you threading. I have relapsed numerous times..."

"This time, if you permit me to help you, I won't let you relapse. The Hate, Sadness, Vengeance and the so called 'Justice' are weeds. And weeds aren't supposed to grow on gardens. You are a garden, Regina. I let blood stain your hands once; I let life grow thorns on you. I won't let it happen again. You do realise now that I am seeking my redemption through yours." Eliza whispered looking straight into her cousin's chocolate brown eyes, smiling softly.

Regina smiled and shook her head.

"I think I am past the point of no return, Eliza. How can you have such faith in me?"

"I don't think you are past the point of no return and I do have faith in you! Someone has to! I mean, you are a better person than you were. You were an impossible bitch."

"I still am an impossible bitch."

"Hum, sometimes, yes." They both snorted. "Mainly when you don't have things your way as perfect as you want them to be, I'm afraid. Look, I know we don't have the best of relationships, we hardly know each other; what we know about each other has been told to us by others... And they are rather biased, I am sorry to tell you. But we are family, Regina; I understand your motives, I understand your life was not a monochromatic maze. It has a lot of shades of gray in it. For what I know you came a long way... By listening to a _bug_, by God!" Regina let out a faint chuckle.

" I tried... for Henry... "

"That kid will be the end of you..."

"The best end I would ever have. I have imagined my own death; it couldn't get any more violent than I have imagined it to be. But dying protecting my son, well - I would go toes up with a smile on my face and a much lighter heart."

Eliza smiled.

"Being a mother suits you, you know?"

"I wasn't the best of mothers. I made a lot of mistakes..."

"Who doesn't?"

"My mistakes are...let's put it this way: I made mistakes no mother should make."

"Hum... But you learned your lesson, did you not?"

"I'm still learning..."

"You say you tried for Henry. The issue is that you didn't try for yourself. Can't you see? You will never be happy if you let darkness rule over you. You're the Queen, you rule!"

"You are forgetting the Evil moniker..."

"I'm forgetting absolutely nothing."

"No matter what you say, that's how they'll _always_ see me..."

"To hell with them!" Eliza said, sweeping Regina's words with a flick of a hand. "For all I care, they can strategically place their lips upon my posterior and kiss it _al gusto_! I am absolutely not interested in their opinions about me or my cousin. I refuse to pay attention to such frivolities. I have no intention to waste my precious time listening to a ludicrous parcel of drivelling idiots who aren't worth my spit with their insufferable rambling about the only family I have left." The Queen let a sultry laugh escape her throat. "And a Queen, so witty, rough and courageous such as yourself shouldn't too! You're a diamond, Regina; your jeweller was rather neglectful when he cut you, but I shall restore you to your former glory. I _will_ help you find your shape, give you a jolly good polishing and keep you shinny. You are too precious to be wasted like this, dear cousin. And I am sure, our dear Daniel would agree." Eliza smiled. Regina smiled widely and dried her tears that came quickly down her cheeks at the sound of her cousin's comforting words "Can you muster the strength it takes to forgive me all the wrongs, all the harsh words, all the pain I caused you? Will you accept my help?" Eliza asked, sincerity filling her yellow cat-like eyes. Regina smiled and nodded. "Come here, you." Eliza said, opening her arms. Regina let her cousin wrap her arms around her body.

Regina felt relief washing over her when she felt the warmth of Eliza's body against hers. She felt tired and yet somewhat happy that there was somebody actually there to comfort her. She wasn't used to share her grief with anybody, not even Henry. She always had been a very private person, but somehow, that night's events had taken such a toll on her that she wasn't able to hold her emotions in. She was mad at herself, mad at Eliza for being there testifying her fall; yet, she was also glad she was there, glad she still had some sort of a family. Their hug was brief but served its purpose. Regina was now looking at her cousin, with an unreadable expression upon her face.

"I absolutely despise you, Eliza Miller."

"Such lovely words, Regina Mills. Ah! Music to my ears!"

Regina and Eliza chuckled.

"And how do you plan to rehabilitate me?" The Queen asked, with Eliza's hand on her shoulder.

"I am going to keep you away from trouble." Eliza assured, facing her cousin.

"Is that even possible? Troubles and I have such a serious relationship. I think we might have exchanged our vows somewhere in the past." said Regina, smiling.

"It's time to get a divorce, darling! I am telling you, it will get better; "We _will_ make it better."

"How?"

"First, you will get a good snooze to be all fresh and witty in the morning. I'll get my boots, first thing and then... then we'll get your life back on track. It will take time, it won't be smooth, and there will be ups and downs. I promise it will be alright in the end. Never fear, you will have your happy ending, if it is the last thing I do."

THE END ?

_Author's note: The story is based on my Storybrooke Live experience so far. I am not really into it, but I couldn't get this little one-shot of my head. It took three days to write it until I was finally satisfied with the final result. The OC doesn't always express my opinions and views about the other characters in the show. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I don't know if I should continue or not, hence the question mark in 'THE END'. I'll leave that entirely up to you. So, if you liked what you just read, if you want the story to have a continuation, please, do review. Also, I am sorry for the mistakes, I know there must be quite a few around somewhere in the text. English is not my native language. Thank you._


	2. The Deal

The next morning, Regina woke up with a female voice. A rush of fresh air entered the room as the first sunbeams crossed the room and illuminated their faces; Eliza leaned forward to tell Regina she would be back in a few minutes and that she should get ready while she was absent. The Queen had done her share of crying the previous night, much thanks to her visiting cousin, Eliza Miller. The young woman had stayed for the night, trying to soothe Regina and helping her with her wounded heart. Considering she had had a chaotic night, Regina's sleep had been heavy.

Not even an hour had past when Eliza came back. Regina had changed clothing and probably had a shower, for her hair was still wet. But she wasn't the only one. Eliza had something different about her as well. _The boots! _She had them back!

"How did you..."

"I told you, I have my own way to deal with the Dark One. This was a deal he simply couldn't miss." Eliza stated, entering the house.

"Was it that good?"

"Remarkably so!"

"And the price?"

"Don't fret, Regina dear. It's bad for your skin." Regina narrowed her eyes in awe.

"Unbelievable."

"You better start believing, dear, they're pretty real!" Eliza said, clicking her boots together.

Eliza offered her cousin her best grin. She really looked like the Cheshire cat when she smiled like that. Regina felt a bit uncomfortable; this deal would have consequences but Eliza was so happy about it that she even dared to think that maybe her cousin had tricked the Dark One into paying the price himself. She shook the thought and focused on her cousin, now sprawled against her couch, her boots not touching it, lest they would soil it.

"It's a wonderful day, my beloved cousin! And pray tell, why are you wearing _that_?" Eliza asked, pointing disdainfully at Regina's black dress.

"You sound appalled. What's the problem with it?"

"Who died?"

"No one; that is, that I am aware of, no one died...yet. Why do you ask?"

"Are you going to a funeral or did Morticia Addams' spirit just possess you?"

"I happen to like black."

"It's perfectly understandable, dear. But we don't want people to get the wrong impression, do we? The Evil Queen's days are over!"

"Perhaps..." Regina muttered.

"Come on, love. Let's climb those stairs and find you something less gloomy to wear. Black dress, black shoes... Come!" Eliza said grabbing Regina's hand, taking her to the closet. As they climbed the stairs, hand in hand, Eliza started to sing.

"_They're creepy and they're kooky, Mysterious and spooky, They're all together ooky,  
The Addams Family_."

"Cut it out!"

"You can't deny it has a certain charm about it." Eliza said between chuckles. Regina shook her head in disapproval.

"You're the biggest moron I ever met!"

"In the end, you'll love me for being a moron, mark my words.

They stood in front of Regina's closet; Eliza went in and was fairly disappointed with what she saw.

"Do you happen to own a simple t-shirt or a pair of jeans?"

"I have those black skinny trousers."

Eliza sighed.

"This will have to do, for the time being. And what about shirts, do you happen to have something a bit lighter and casual?"

"Sorry, dear. I don't do casual..."

"Well, I'm not asking you to dress like you just got out Woodstock! However, I've been here for five minutes and I am already starting to feel really depressed. There is so much black in here it would put a coal pit to shame!"

"Well, I am sorry if my closet doesn't live up to your expectations."

"Well, worry not, I think I found something!"

"I hope you haven't wrecked the whole closet!"

"Not yet dear, but I would be happy to oblige, if it meant you would have to buy a whole new and colourful wardrobe!"

"Well, I was a mayor and..."

"...being a mayor or not, does not excuse you, dear. You are first and foremost a mom. Gosh, children must run from you when you wear these!"

"If you want me to feel guilty about having the most expensive, elegant and luxurious closet in all Storybrooke, I have to tell you: I regret nothing!" Regina laughed.

"Point taken!"

"Get out of there this instant!" Regina ordered, rather impatient with Eliza's delay.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming out!" Eliza opened the closet's door and saw Regina, sitting on her bed staring at her in a very suspicious frown.

"What did you got?"

"These." Eliza handed a pair of skinny black jeans, a red shirt and a royal blue jacket into her cousin's arms. "Now, get dressed. And no stilettos! I forbid you! Today is...well, a failed attempt to make you wear something casual, for a change. Believe me, you _are_ going to thank me when this day is over."

"What do you mean, 'when the day is over'?"

"We shouldn't stay here doing nothing of it! For starters, what do you say to a cup of coffee and a few pancakes at Granny's? I'm buying!"

"I don't know, Eliza..."

"Well, why not?"

"I am not feeling like getting out..."

"You're afraid of meeting him, aren't you?" Eliza asked, standing up and joining Regina by the window. Regina needn't say anything. Eliza even considered her own question utterly unnecessary. "Well, I told you I was going to help. If the arrow git comes charging after you, you can be sure as Hell I am going to give him _das boot_." Regina laughed throwing her head back, as Eliza gripped her shoulders in a comforting way.

"You surely know how to make me laugh."

"That's very good to know but I am starving here, so I would love to have an answer ASAP, your majesty."

"Make it apple pancakes and you have a deal!"

"What a glorious day, this is!" Eliza shouted throwing her arms in the air, spinning, dancing and running down stairs to the entrance hall. Regina just stood there, seeing her disappear. "Regina! Get your royal butt in here, grab the jacket and let's go!"

"I haven't put any make-up on yet!"

"You don't need it!"

"I can't go out looking like I was trampled by a train!"

"Regina! Not a pretty picture!" Eliza scolded her cousin.

"Well, it's true!"

"Be quick about it! Make it light!"

Five minutes later, Regina looked through the opened entrance door and found Eliza sitting on the stairs under her porch, observing the garden, taking deep breaths to enjoy the cold morning breeze. Eliza really was happy, Regina could see. _How could someone be that joyful about anything having lost so much? _Regina thought.

"Happiness is all about small things and short moments, Regina. It comes in the most unexpected moments, in the most expected ways. How many times have you just sat here, where I happen to be sitting right now and enjoyed just a little bit of fresh air, taking pleasure of the perfumes of your garden, or looking at the stars? What was the last time you just gazed at the stars? Simple pleasures are the gems of one's life and one must take the benefits of it while one can." she said, looking up at Regina who was now at her side, looking at flowers growing on the green hedges. "Now, let's go have breakfast."

The young woman jumped and, when Regina looked again, she had disappeared. In her place stood now a tabby orange cat with yellow eyes; it came towards Regina and rubbed itself against her legs.

"Bootlicker..." Regina sneered. "Let's go, then! I don't really get a word on the matter..." The cat shook its head negatively. The Queen sighed. "If you say so: to Granny's."

They walked side by side for some time until they arrived at the Main Street. Marco was talking to Gus; Moe was now placing a box with fresh roses on the kart so he could take them inside his shop... There weren't many people on the street that day, but those few did not fail to notice the orange yellow-eyed cat, following right behind Regina as if guarding her from any kind of harm. Archie came towards the Queen and greeted her gently, even if Pongo kept on jumping forward so he could reach the cat behind her, barking like mad. The orange cat however stayed sat, calm, by Regina's feet. The barking didn't really bother it.

"What's the matter with you, silly?" Archie scolded his pet.

Suddenly, a blue cloud of smoke enveloped the cat and it turned into Eliza.

"Holy mother... Eliza?!"

"Good morning to you too, Hopper! It's a beautiful day, don't you think?"

"You got your boots back!"

"Did you doubt I would?"

"Well, good! That is good!" said Archie, not very convincingly. "I am glad! You'll be back to business soon I take?"

"You might as well change that for the present tense, dear! After all, _I am_ back to business. But enough chitchat; I am sure you have better things to do other than exchange pleasantries with us and Regina and I must tend to very important businesses!"

Regina snorted, exchanging amused glances with her cousin who was trying her best not to burst out laughing on Archie's face.

"Oh... Well, be careful. Goodbye then." said the good psychologist, as he passed by them.

"Ta!"

When Archie was out of reach, Regina shook her head and laughed lightly.

"What are you sniggering at?" Eliza asked in false offence.

"Nothing."

"Breakfast is an important matter, Regina! I am sure you must have told that to your son."

"Well I did, but you make it sound like a matter of life or death."

"Well, I might die unhappy if I don't get a bite of those delicious pancakes. Now, come before I drag you inside by a leg."

Regina and Eliza walked to Granny's, Regina's heart clenching at every step she took. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened in that same diner, the previous night. It still pained her quite a lot. She kept fighting a surge of fear that was telling her to turn around and run home. Nevertheless, she followed Eliza, climbing the stairs and crossing the threshold of the opened the door. People stopped eating and talking to see who was entering the dinner. First, they saw Eliza and smiled but the smile didn't linger on as they saw Regina's silhouette joining the young woman. Eliza could sense their fear.

"Hey, Liz! Great to see ya!" said Ruby. Eliza didn't smile. She felt Ruby ignoring Regina's presence.

"Thanks, Ruby! I hope you are glad to see Regina as you are glad to see me. She might be a little short without her high heels, but she's still big enough for you to notice her presence, I believe!" Eliza said loud enough so everybody could hear. Regina went red with shame, or anger...she wasn't sure. Shame because, after what happened the previous evening, she wanted to be alone. Her presence being noticed in that manner made her flinch. She felt angry because Eliza had no right to parade her around town, making people notice how wounded she could actually be when her heart was toyed with.

"Oh, I didn't realise you..."

"I suppose you didn't. You won't mind to keep her company while I take our order to Granny myself; I haven't seen her in quite a while, I should like to give her a hug."

"Of course not, I'll keep her company."

"Wonderful. I'll be right back!"

Eliza left Regina with Ruby and disappeared into the kitchen. They suddenly heard squeals of delight of two women and then all went silent again. Ruby sat on the booth right in front of the queen.

"Hi, Regina."

"Hi." Regina replied, dryly.

"How are you?"

"How do you think I am, Ruby?" Regina whispered, not willing to bring the subject about.

"Henry and Snow were really worried, you left so suddenly..."

"I am sorry to be such a spoilsport. I am sure everyone was enjoying the show."

"Believe me, Regina; no one enjoyed. We have our differences but..."

"Ruby, don't. I don't really want to talk about it. I didn't really want to come here today; I did it because Eliza asked me to or rather practically drag me here. I really don't want to regret it, so if we want to keep this civil, let's not talk about last evening, please." Regina asked, in a soft tired tone. Ruby seemed surprised by her words. She had imagined Regina going livid, screaming and throwing cups and dishes at her. She never expected the Evil Queen to be so...polite.

"Okay, if you need anything just call, okay?"

Regina stayed quiet while everyone kept their eyes busy, staring at her. She felt uncomfortable. _Why is she taking so long to come back?_ Regina thought.

Eliza came back and sat in front of Regina on a booth.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't like people staring at me." Regina stated loud enough to be heard through the whole diner. People turned their heads from her and busied themselves with other things.

"Don't mind the little peasants. Our pancakes will be here any minute now. Hope it cheers you up."

"How can I cheer with you being so sickening sweet with me after what we did to each other? How can you look at life and smile like that when life and people have taken so much from you?"

"Dear, not all who smile are happy. Smiling is just you telling people that you are strong. You should smile, Regina. You're about to eat a marvellous plate of the best apple pancakes you ever tasted after last evening. It's nine in morning. It means you survived the night. It means you're alive. And for the record, name's Eliza, not Snow and, just to be clear on the matter, I am _not_ sickening sweet!" Regina smiled sadly at her cousin. "It's going to be okay, don't worry. Let me work my magic."

"I don't see how parading my miserable _derrière_ around town is going to help..."

"You don't, but I do. It's way better to get out, breathe the morning fresh air, have some amazing breakfast with a friend or family member than staying home, with your windows shut, consuming in self-pity or worse: boiling in anger!"

"She's right, Regina; you should listen to Liz."

Granny was now next to them holding a tray with two plates and two mugs of coffee.

"See, Granny's telling you to listen to me, young lady." Eliza said with a smug smile gracing her lips. Regina sighed heavily, in annoyance, resisting the urge for rolling her eyes.

"Are you helping her, Liz?" Granny asked as she put the plates in front of them.

"Yes, in fact I am. Thanks Granny."

"Thank you, Granny."

"Well, then Regina, you _will_ get what you need. It takes time but the result will be worth it. Be a little patient and let Liz work her magic."

"See, cousin? Happy now?"

"I would be much happier if people would stop staring." Regina muttered as she started to feel people's eyes upon her skin.

Granny turned on her heel and put her hands on her hips, and with all the sass she could gather in her voice, she said:

"If you are expecting a scene, I believe you'll have to rent a movie!"

Everyone looked the other way instantaneously much to Granny's and Regina's satisfaction.

"You still got it!" Eliza smiled, admiringly.

"I would never lose my charm." Granny then turned to Regina "And you, girl; you have better things to do than crying in a corner. For instance, the town doesn't run itself and your boy..."

"Henry is better with the un-Charmings. I am no good to anybody right now, not even to myself."

"Regina..." Eliza was interrupted by the entrance door bell ringing. Three people entered the diner with a baby pram. "Speaking of the devil..." Eliza muttered. There was David, Snow and a boy. They all looked around and greet Granny and Ruby, noticing two other familiar presences in the diner.

They couldn't help but notice that Regina was sitting there, looking miserable as ever. Seeing his mother like that only made Henry sad. He had never seen her like that before. She had always been such a tower of strength, always standing tall, facing problems and people with her chin held up high. And now, there she was: playing with a piece of pancake in her plate with her fork, leaning back on the booth, looking down at her food with no appetite whatsoever. Snow and David decided to sit and Henry observed his mother. She was with another woman who reminded him a bit of the woman who adopted him. They had the same hair colour and a similar nose. He recognised her from school. She used to be his French teacher. He came closer to his mother and touched her arm.

"Mom?" He called. Regina turned her eyes to face her son and smiled lightly.

"Hello, Henry. How are you, sweetie?" she asked. The boy's answer was a tight hug and a kiss on her cheek. Eliza sat there watching them and smiled. Regina kissed her son back and ruffled his brown hair, taking time to enjoy his scent. The tender moment they shared had now appeased the spirits of the people at the various tables in the diner.

"Henry, I would like you to meet Eliza Miller, my cousin." She said in a low voice.

"I know Miss Miller; she was my French teacher before the first curse was broken."

"That's me alright!" said Eliza.

"You are my mother's cousin?"

"Yeah, it's hard to believe, I know..." she played, smiling tenderly to Regina.

"Are you in the book?"

"Oh, you mean that thing you used to carry around to my class? I might be; I'm not sure."

"Who were you, back in the Enchanted Forest?"

"They called me Boots. I think that might give me away."

"Puss in Boots?"

"I am afraid so..."

"So you...turn into a cat?"

"Huh, yes. It comes with the accessories, you know?" she told the boy, stretching her legs so he could see the brown leather boots.

"That must be really cool."

"It's useful sometimes."

"And you eat mice and stuff?" the boy asked making Eliza laugh.

"Okay, that's enough Henry!" Regina scolded. Eliza laughed at the question and shook her head in amusement.

"It might happen; it's in the job description that I have to do _everything_ I can to help the person I chose to help. If that includes eating mice, I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Henry winced in disgust, much like Eliza did herself with an smile.

"So, she's going to help you!" Henry stated, enthusiastically.

"Henry, can we go someplace else to talk about this. I don't feel comfortable talking here.

"I'm here with Mary Margaret and David..."

"Okay, well talk some other time when..."

"I'm sure Snow won't mind if you just borrow your own lad for a minute!" Eliza interrupted, indignant. The queen hid her face on the crook of Henry's neck and took a deep breath.

"Are you alright, mom?" Henry asked, worried.

"I am now." His mother replied.

"Your mother is still feeling under the weather, but don't worry; she'll be feeling better soon, I promise you."

"I'm sorry for what happened..."

"It doesn't matter, Henry. I probably deserved this."

"No, mom! You're good now!"

"But I wasn't..."

"Does it matter?"

"It still does. It matters to everyone who once crossed paths with me. What Marian said yesterday..."

"You are not a monster!" the boy claimed. "It's a lie!"

People were now staring at them again. Granny sighed, locking eyes with Eliza.

"That's where you're wrong, Henry; I _am_ a monster. And it doesn't matter how much I try... I'll always be a monster to everyone but to those who bother to look deeper or simply refuse to believe the truth and see past the things I did long ago. That's why you don't think of me as a monster. But even the Truest Believer doubted me once. What makes you think all these people will believe me and have faith in me? They were scared that I would go on a death rampage just now and I was just coming by for a coffee and pancakes."

The boy shook his head in frantic denial.

"No! You're not a monster! You're not a villain!"

Snow and David turned to observe the scene in front of them.

"But I am, Henry! Can't you see? They'll tell you that, because it is the truth." Regina told him, with tears in her eyes, pointing at the various people inside the diner. Eliza had to intervene.

"Regina, that's enough. Your son is right. And if you don't believe in yourself, how can you make anyone believe in you?"

"That's not the point!"

"It _is_ Regina! You are here for pancakes..."

"That you are not eating." Granny interrupted, sounding mildly offended.

"And the fact that you are not on a killing spree right now is what proves Henry's point. Monsters don't eat pancakes, or hug and kiss kids, they don't love, they don't cry, they don't ache...but you do." Eliza told Regina. "We all have demons within; these people are no different." People started to make disapproving sounds and protesting. "Will you all just shut your faces and eat or get out!? In fact, I don't know who is worse; aren't you ashamed of yourselves? Listening to people's conversations... well, sod off all of you!" This was enough to make all people at the dinner fall in deep silence. "I was rudely interrupted and I forgot what I was saying... It doesn't matter. What matters is that you worked hard to get here. I told you yesterday that I wasn't going to let you relapse again. And I am going to use every single tool I can to do it. I will do _anything_ to help you get your happy ending. I'll eat mice for you!"

Henry laughed at that and his mother joined him with a light chuckle. "You say I'm 'parading' you. I know you don't like it, but what you see as a low display of how bad you feel, I see a mean to get you what you need and deserve. I am also sorry to inform you but the day isn't over yet. I am going to 'parade' you all day, if necessary. And I'm doing this, not to show your misery but rather to show your humanity. I am sure it's not a side of you that people get to see every day. And that's what's showing now. That's what will matter, Regina: you becoming human again after spending so much time as what they called a monster."

"And, you're not going to go through this alone." said Granny, caressing Regina's shoulder.

"Of course not! Heavens, no! Absolutely not! You will have me, your son, I am sure Granny will be happy to help and Archie, a bunch more... I just need you to trust me and my old boots."

"Yes, mom. Trust her."

Regina appeared conflicted but nodded her head in agreement. Eliza saw Snow and David walking towards their table and got up.

"Henry, sit by your mother, I'm sure she'd like that. Don't be shy. Nothing she'll do will embarrass you more than what my sisters used to do with me. If you want anything just ask Granny; it's on me. I'll be right back." And with this, she walked towards them, not letting them pass.

"Hello, Eliza." said Snow.

"Hello, Snow, David. Can I talk to you for a second?" Eliza asked, putting her hands in her trouser's back pockets.

"Sure, but we would like to say 'hello' to Regina first." Snow said apologetically.

"I'm sorry, but it's important. Besides, Regina really could use a moment with her son alone, right now. Let us go outside, shall we?"

Eliza walked through them and headed to the door, looking back to see them following her. Snow and David followed her outside. They sat on the stairs, Eliza just stood in front of them. "First, I would like to know what exactly happened here, last night. All of it."

"She didn't tell you?"

"I am afraid I only know what I gathered myself. I saw her running home after some shouting. I can say she was upset, at the least. I don't know what happened inside for I was a bit late. And when I saw her in that state, I knew I had to go after her. I found her all curled up on her couch, crying the most desperate sobs I had ever heard. She looked like someone who had enough. And after a few harsh words towards each other - which is perfectly natural between us, considering our history - she finally started to crack and we had frank _tête-à-tête_. She's really down."

Snow explained Regina's relationship with Robin, Emma and Hook trip back in time, Marion and her harsh words, all in non-biased detail. Eliza didn't utter a word until she was finished. Eliza stood there, pursing her lips with her arms folded against her chest.

"I see." she said, simply. Snow stared at her in anticipation.

"Are you helping her?" David asked, distrustfully.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Eliza answered with the same coldness in her voice. It was clear that David didn't like her much. Snow tolerated her, but was polite enough to conceal her distrust.

"Can we help too, Eliza? We'll do anything, I feel so bad for her..."

"To begin with, I need you to stay away from her. Not forever, just for a while, until she has, well...recovered. I would like you to keep Emma away too."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? Your family feud is far from being over now that your daughter 'accidentally' threw firelighters into a wildfire. And, when she starts to feel better, I would like Henry to spend some more time with her. He's the only one she truly trusts and she needs him, more than ever."

"I am not sure Emma is going to like that."

"I am not asking whether Emma likes the idea or not. Personally, I couldn't care less! I only care about the fact that Regina is at risk of returning to her old ways and I don't want to let that happen and neither should you!" Eliza could see that David didn't like her tone, but she didn't mind his feelings. She would say what she had to say the way she wanted to say it and that was it. She sighed and prepared to speak again. "I can make her see that she can be happy again, even if it means that Robin stays out of the picture. However, for that, we must bring Henry forward and let them enjoy quality time together. It's not ideal for you, it's not ideal for the birthmother... but the whole town needs this. I mean it, Snow. Regina is at the edge. She can't afford anymore heartbreaks. Regina needs you to do this. We can't afford to fail."

"What did you do to her?" David asked, sensing her guilt.

"I hurt her where it hurts the most - her heart."

"How?"

Eliza bowed her head, crossed her arms in front of her chest and lightly kicked a small stone in the pathway.

"I refused to bring Daniel back from the dead."

"Could you?" Snow asked, with her eyes filled with questions and fear.

"No, unfortunately I too, am bound by the essential laws of magic. I made her believe I could. I was that cruel."

"Why?"

"I held – still hold a grudge against her mother. I'm not proud of it, if I may say so. But, I must be strong and put our differences aside, she's family. And she's the only one I have left."

"What?"

"She's my cousin."

"Cora?"

"My aunt."

Eliza had just given them another reason for be distrusted. And the couple didn't take long to show their suspicion.

"Oh..."  
"My mother was her little sister. I understand you killed her." Eliza asked Snow.

"I don't take it lightly." The young woman said, guilt dripping from her lips.

"I never said you did. The thing is - she's alone. She only has her lad and she has to share him with people she once hated so much, people that by some sick trick of fate keep ruining her life. It's not on purpose, I know. But, trust me: by the time I am through with her, the shrewd queen will be gone and you'll see an improved version of the Regina you once knew."

"You really are committed to your cause." David stated, a little sceptical.

"Oh, you have no idea!" said Eliza, getting back to her cousin and her son.

She walked past some tables and sat at her booth again, facing Regina and her son. Henry had managed to put a smile on Regina's face. Eliza smiled in utter satisfaction. She saw Snow and David returning to their booth again. The boy beside Regina was eating a chocolate chip pancake and drinking orange juice. He seemed quite pleased. Eliza head them exchange some low toned words while the boy ate. Regina had left half of her pancakes on the plate. Her appetite had chosen not to show up that morning. Eliza drank a sip of her coffee while her mind racing, concocted a plot to bring Regina her so deserved happiness. An idea came to her mind while she ate the very last piece of the last pancake, as the last trace of apple flavour still lingered on her palate. 'Apple', the answer is 'apple'.

"So Henry, what about a little mischief?"

"What do you mean?"

"I need you to do something for me, but your mom can't know about it. Are you up for the task, lad?"

"Of course!"

"What are you _brewing_, Eliza?" Regina asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, darling, I believe brewing is rather you area of expertise. What I am 'brewing' – as you so elegantly put it just now - is my and you son's concern. You, young lady, you are going to be in blissful ignorance until further notice. And you're going to like it." said Eliza, in a snobbish way. "Henry, sit by me, I need to tell you a secret."

"Isn't it rude to whisper things in front of people?"

"I just want to inflame your mother's curiosity. She needs something to fuel her. It's okay if the result is good and it will be good, believe me."

"You better abide her wish, or else she'll bug me until my dying day." said Regina, leaning onto the booth. Henry got up and sat by Eliza. The woman in weird old boots came closer to him and covering her mouth she whispered something to his ear, stopping each few seconds to look at Regina who displayed a very suspicious smirk. She observed them, burning in curiosity. Henry was listening carefully and would make faces, reacting to what he was being told.

"Oh! Do you think that is going to work?"

"Hum-hum... You bring me what I want and you get four brand new comic books."

"For _that_? Do you realise the resources I am going to need to get what you want?"

"Four is only fair! It's not that complicated! I mean... I am being more than generous."

"Huh-hun! No deal. Six!"

"That's preposterous!"

"Huh... Eliza? You might want to know that you're dealing with the Dark One's grandson, just saying..." said Regina, with a mocking grin.

"Oh, I see... Five comic books and your mother's happiness! Take it or leave it!"

"Oh, no fair!"

"I am sure your mother's happiness is worth _at least_ one comic book!"

"Alright! We have a deal!" Eliza and Henry shook hands, the boy looking at his mother's cousin as proud as ever.

Regina observed the complicity Henry so freely shared with the woman who vowed to help her. She was, as Eliza said it, totally ignorant of her cousin's plans, but people seemed to trust her, Henry trusted her. She seemed to be the only one who would not try to keep Henry from her. Quite the contrary – she had been so fierce about Henry spending some minutes with her. He was still her son, after all. The Queen was simply willing to try. She had nothing to lose. As for Henry, he was happy to know that someone was willing to help his mother. He couldn't hide that joy, he smiled widely to Eliza as if acknowledging her efforts and showing her his appreciation. The deal he had cut with the so called Puss in Boots would soon give its fruits. And he would give his contribution; he would get the job done so his mother would indeed finally live happy ever after.

* * *

I decided to continue it. I had this image of Regina being followed by a cute orange cat that needed to be written. Hope you liked it. Next chapter: surprise!


	3. Eliza

Regina said goodbye to Henry while Eliza paid the breakfast bill at Granny's. After Henry exchanged some words with Eliza, the two women walked got out the diner. Regina walked very silently and Regina's silence is not always a good sign. Eliza glanced at Regina, smiled and tapped her shoulder, sympathetically; but not for long. She knew her cousin was still getting used to her presence and did not take well strange people touching her. They were not so strange to one another now but there was still this discomfort that told them to keep a safe distance. Eliza decided to engage conversation. The silence was upsetting for both.

"There is something bothering you, isn't it?"

"I am still wondering how you got your boots back. Gold doesn't give any precious magic items to just anyone."

Eliza grinned.

"I'll explain it to you later. Shall we walk? By the sea, I mean. Maritime breeze does wonders to one's soul."

"I guess we could go; I don't have anything to do, now. You would keep pestering me until I just gave in, anyhow." Regina said, with half-a-smile gracing her full red lips.

And so, they commenced their stroll. They walked side by side, hands on their respective coat pockets, the clacking for their boot heels resounding in the half-empty streets.

"You do think me as stubborn as you are..."

"Of course, except that I don't _think_ you are stubborn; in fact I am quite _sure_ you are stubborn; we're family, after all."

Eliza chuckled.

"Indeed, we are."

"The good kind of stubborn, though. I guess the word is resolute or determined; whatever suits you."

"That's quite the compliment, Regina."

"I don't give them freely often, you know?"

"Oh, I do know! I guess I should thank you for not killing me yesterday."

"It wouldn't be a fair fight. I had magic and you didn't. As long as you keep your promise of helping me, nobody gets hurt." Regina said, with a genuine smile. "It's going to be difficult..."

"Yes, but it will be worth the while."

"I knew you were going to say that."

"I just want you to keep your eyes on the prize, regardless of the bumps on the way to get it. It's going to be quite the adventure. Do you feel ready?"

"Do I feel ready to be happy? What a question..."

"Well, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. These things need a lot of mental work."

"I suppose I am ready."

"I hope you won't be disappointed, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes, we picture our happy endings as we would like them to be. But sometimes, our happy endings turn out to be quite different from the way we pictured them."

"I see..."

"How do you picture your happy ending?"

"It's difficult to picture something like that when something that made you incredibly happy for a while is removed from you and you can't even fight back, because it's not really your right to do it."

"I understand."

"What about you, Eliza? Do you daydream about your happy ending?"

"I don't get a happy ending, Regina. I will certainly have an ending, but not necessarily happy."

"Why?" Regina asked, truly intrigue. Everyone hero in fairy tales gets a happy ending. Why should be Eliza any different? She was a hero, after all.

"You see, what I do... It's complicated. I was happy once. I had a family, love, and then it all went wrong as you know. That was when I put the boots on for the first time. And, as you well know, magic..."

"...comes with a price. So, you surrendered your happy ending to give others theirs?"

"In a way, yes, I did. I didn't know there was a price. As I told you, my mother, the previous Boot Wearer never got to look me in the eye, much less talk to me about the boots she left me. I had to do my own research. Nobody told me about the risks. But I don't regret it. I realise now... it's a bit a secret of mine, but I trust you: happy endings are overrated. Everybody wants one, but truly what matters and what makes every single moment of our lives, what makes us think we're happy, is the little things and the people in it. For instance, I was happy before because I had my father and my two crazy sisters. I have stories that would make you roll on the floor from laughing but I also have stories that that could bring tears to your eyes. I keep them both in my heart, nonetheless. Regardless of all the pain and sadness, those heartbreaking stories... they were part of my life. I am happy when I help people getting what they need, when they thank me with a smile upon their faces. I am happy to pay the price of wearing these boots. But I can't use them to my own benefit."

"That..."

"...sucks?" Eliza laughed. "No, I wouldn't say so. It comes with a lot of surprises, I get to meet people otherwise I wouldn't be able to and I get to travel and see things most people never see."

"You've been in a lot of different places, haven't you?"

"Oh yes, more than I can remember."

"Don't you envy people? I mean, when they get something you'll never be able to have?"

"Not anymore. It was harder at the beginning, but I eventually learned to accept it and make the most of it."

Silence fell upon them as they arrived at the white sand beach. The wind swept their hair back. Eliza threw her head back and took a deep breath. Regina observed the waves that crashed against the rocks. The sound, as violent as it seemed, was rather calming to a troubled spirit as Regina's. The Queen dared to take a deep breath and let the salt watered air penetrate her lungs.

"A storm is coming." She said. Eliza started to remove her boots and socks.

"This is the perfect weather to let some things go, mostly thoughts."

"What are you doing?"

"I am going to walk by the water and I am expecting you to do the same! It can't kill you."

"But it might get me a pretty cold."

"If you get ill, I'll personally take you medicine and feed you spoonfuls of chicken soup to your big mouth." said Eliza running towards the water, laughing.

"Big mouth? Big mouth!? I'll show you who has a big mouth, you little..."

Eliza lightly splashed her cousin, using her feet to spray water before she had a chance to finish the sentence. Regina, shoeless and with her trousers folded up to her knees, followed her cousin and used her hands to spray her as well. It was after Eliza made her wet her trousers that the Queen decided to pull a major prank on the Boot Wearer.

Regina magically engorged a wave to crash on Eliza. Not having her boots on, Eliza couldn't defend herself. The impact caused her to fall face on onto the wet sand. She was ready to lash out when she saw Regina laughing her head off right next to her. Surrendering to the Queen's laughter, she positioned herself on her fours and chuckled, shaking her head and gathering her hair on her hands, wringing it out.

"So this is how it's going to be, huh?"

Eliza lifted her arms, grabbed Regina by the waist and tackled her. The Queen fell ungracefully into the cold water. When the wave withdrew back to the sea, Regina was sitting on the wet sand, soaking wet, legs spread, her arms were giving her some sort of support and her hair was all over her face. Eliza knee-walked to her, stopping right in front of her, and using both her hands, she took Regina's hair out of her face as if she would a curtain.

The Queen displayed the most infuriated frown she could but then cracked and started laughing her head off again, Eliza joining her a couple of seconds after.

"I'm going to kill you, Eliza!"

"Well, if you're planning on using fireballs, I must say, I would really appreciate it! I could use a rather cosy death right now!"

"I'm freezing and it's all because of you!"

"You're in no position to complain since you had it coming, dear! If you, insufferable queenie, hadn't such an urge to get creative with that magic of yours and tried to out clever me, you wouldn't have gotten your pretty self all soaking! You can only thank yourself! Yet, I must say, this was bloody fun!"

"Oh, that it was!"

"Now come on, dear. Let's get ourselves somewhere warm before we catch a mighty cold."

Eliza helped Regina stand. They walked side-by-side to the place where their boots rested. They put them on and both magically dried themselves. Regina followed her cousin to the town, into a two-story building, two streets from the Main Street. They entered it and climbed the stairs up to the second floor. Eliza removed a bunch of keys from her coat pocket and opened the door to the left. She entered and Regina followed her.

"Welcome to my little nest."

There wasn't a room more colourful in whole Storybrooke. As soon as she entered the scent of oranges, cinnamon and vanilla assaulted her senses. The drapes at the window were magenta. The walls were painted in orange tones. The couch was green and its pillows were blue. There was a pinewood coffee table right in front of it. It had a laptop and few magazines carefully stacked. Around the couch there were three bookshelves filled with boots and folders. These were the only thing separating the living room from the kitchen. The kitchen was soberer. The cupboards were also made out of pinewood with silvery handles. There was a small table with four chairs in the middle of the room, and in the middle of the table lay a basket with peaches and oranges. On the other side of the kitchen, next to the counter with the sink and against a wall there was the washing machine and the stove. Something caught Regina's attention; it was hanging on the ceiling. The chandelier had three red vases with little orange flowers. It was plastic, but lovely all the same. There was also a wall-sized window and all Storybrooke could be seen from there.

Regina noticed a mug with pet food in the far right corner of the kitchen. She looked over the table to the window and saw a little basket where a small orange cat slept. It was a tiny ball of fur, the cutest pet she had ever seen!

"So, you have a cat."

"Yeah, that's Quixote. That cat is crazy, I tell you!"

"Much like his namesake!"

"Oh, you have no idea in what kind of trouble that maniac put me through. The bloody old fool loved to attack our mill when he was passing by your father's lands. I would try to explain it was just a mill... '_Gigantes, niña ¡Te pegaran! ¡Corre, nena!' _he would shout_. _The Ogre Wars put him over the edge, the poor fellow! He used to be such a nice old man! He would always bring me and my sister caramels from his homeland, sang lullabies in his mother tongue and told me about his adventures." Eliza observed her cousin and her uptight attitude. "Get comfy! I know it's a far cry from a palace but, it's home for you too, if you want. You're free to dispose of it as you like as long as you don't set it on fire, of course. You're welcome here anytime you want."

"It's quite...colourful."

"I would be in a very dark place if I lived in a monochromatic room, believe me. I went bonkers and told myself to buy Marco a few paint cans and just do it. It gives a whole new vibe to the whole place; a most necessary good vibe. I used to live cocooned inside, correcting tests and homework. I wouldn't get out much."

"You quit after the first curse. The report said you have health problems."

"Yes, I did. I almost had a nervous breakdown when I found out that the boots were missing. There are dire consequences to the Boot Wearer that proceeds to lose his or her boots."

"What are the consequences?"

"You experience the pain of the people you should have helped and didn't. My carelessness cost people's happiness; it was only fitting that I should be punished for my mistake. I spent some time in the hospital, had all the exams you can name done. I was put under medication and told to go home after a few months. I was told to have some sessions scheduled with Hopper; he noticed the causes of my poor health were not natural, but in fact magical. I asked the fairies to help me and they gave me a tonic, but it wasn't really helpful, as usual." Regina smiled sadly to that.

"Did you experience my pain when you didn't help me?"

"I did. It was the worse pain I ever experienced."

"Why?"

"It wasn't just because I didn't help you, but also because I didn't want you."

"I see."

"And I am truly sorry. Not because I felt it in my own bones but because I shouldn't have been so cruel to you when you were clearly innocent."

"It's okay. And thanks, for being here for me, now."

Eliza offered Regina her best smile and caressed her arm.

"Are you going to stay for lunch?"

"Oh! I don't want to impose." said Regina with her usual uprightness.

"Hey! Relax! You're not imposing. I just wanted to know if you were available to stay and have lunch with me."

"I think I am abusing your generosity."

"Nonsense! You're family and I'll be more than happy and honoured to share a meal with you." said Eliza, smiling. Regina rolled her eyes with half-a-smile on her lips.

"Alright..."

"Good!"

Eliza started to move around the kitchen to get lunch ready. She put on an apron, got the ingredients and gathered them on the counter, pealed vegetables, heated water, mixed spices. Quixote woke up and started to play with Regina's feet. Feeling something messing with her shoes, Regina looked down and saw the little orange cat, with big blue sparkling eyes looking up at her as if he was asking her to grab him.

"You're wasting your time, Quixote! There is no way she's going to pick you up!" said Eliza. Regina looked at her cousin and then to the cat at her feet.

"She's right you know?" she told the little ball of fur. Regina turned to Eliza who was busying herself with lunch. "What are you making?"

"A wicked dose of _Carbonara_! It's to die for!"

"Want some help?"

"If you want you can make the salad. Use whatever you like. All you need is in the fridge." Eliza said without turning away from the stove.

Regina removed her coat and put it on the back of the nearest chair. Then, she moved closer to the counter.

"Where can I find a bowl?"

"It's right there, in that cupboard above your head."

Eliza and Regina prepared the meal in an almost silent process. Some minutes after, the boot wearer was mixing everything in a pan. The smell of parmesan cheese, brown bacon and fresh vegetables was inebriating.

"It's almost done. Huh, Regina, there's a sangria jar in the fridge. Could you please bring it to the table? I'll just flip the pasta one more time, turn the stove off and set the table with you, okay?"

"Of course."

Regina took the jar from the fridge and helped setting the table.

"You and Rumpelstiltskin..."

"What about us?"

"You don't seem to get along."

"We don't!"

"And yet, he made a deal with you so you could get your boots back. What did you give him?"

They both sat at the table, Eliza having served their plates with a spoonful of Carbonara and their glasses with cool sangria. The young woman sat at the table and engaged in conversation.

"As I told you, I have my own way to deal with the Dark One. It's kind of a code I have been told to follow very strictly. I am bound to follow the essential rules of magic: I can't make a person fall in love with another, I can't bring back the dead and I can't change the past. The Boot Wearer, as you already know, gives people what they need through white magic. The candidate is appointed by the boots. The Boot Wearer is practically dragged to the people he or she needs to help, as I think I told you already. He or she can't benefit from the boots' magic, unless it's a life threatening situation. He or she is expect to swear loyalty to the person he or she is currently helping. He or she cannot accept magic from the Dark One. If he or she deals with the Dark One, the object of trade must be something that doesn't have magic. The only magical objects he or she may accept are things that once belonged to him or her. Same thing applies to the Dark One. He cannot accept anything magical from the Boot Wearer. He must avoid at all cost having deals with me. I must avoid having deals with him. When I remove the boots, I lose my powers. The Dark One obeys the dagger but he isn't helpless when it isn't in his possession. He is less lucky when it comes to boundaries. The Dark One has to obey his master's every order while I get to choose what to do, where to go, and how to act." Eliza said as if repeating written instructions she had memorised. When she was finished, she took a sip of sangria to moist her lips.

"So what did you give him in exchange? An object?"

"I swore to protect something for him, and he gave me the boots to pay the favour." She said before she put a fork full of pasta into her mouth. She chewed being observed by Regina who was having a sip of wine. Eliza sighed. It was a very difficult subject. She grabbed Regina's hand and caressed it tenderly. "Regina, I am sorry, but I can't tell you. The important thing is that I have my boots; that I don't feel any pain and that I am going to make things right for you. Methinks, that's all that matters, don't you?" she said calmly.

"Yes, I am sorry for asking."

"It's quite alright, dear."

_Look at me, keeping secrets from my own cousin, from my family. This is NO secret! A bomb might be the correct term, _Eliza thought. She didn't say anymore and knew that the subject was over when she saw Regina put a forkful of past into her mouth.

"Regina, do you like your job?"

"My job?"

"You know, being mayor..."

"Oh, I don't really know. It comes so naturally and takes so much time from me that I hardly have the time to consider whether I like it or not."

"If you could try something new; if you could do anything you like, what would you do?"

"I don't know. I guess I never really thought about it. I hated the idea of being a Queen. That was what my mother wanted, not I. But I learned; I don't really know how to do anything else."

"What do you do in your free time, that is, if you have one?"

"I used to spend it with Henry. Since he has moved in with the Charmings, I don't get to see him often, or spend time with him. Plus, we had Peter Pan and my half-sister in a furious rampage against us recently. Now the problem with... you know... I haven't had much time to think about other activities."

"Of course."

"But I enjoy cooking and gardening."

"You do?"

"Yes..."

"I heard about your apple turnovers."

"And the poison?"

"Yeah, that part too, I'm afraid..."

"For the record, I enjoy making plain simple 'poisonless' apple turnovers as well."

Eliza laughed at this.

"Of course!"

"I used to make apple cider, too."

"You did?"

"The best around!"

"And about your lasagne! I hear is quite good."

"Yes, one of the best in town."

"I bet the other one is Granny's."

"You're right."

"That's good to know. But surely it can't compete with my _carbonara_!"

"Your _carbonara_ is truly and amazingly delicious, yet I'm afraid it is still far behind my lasagne."

"We'll see about that."

The conversation went on as both ate the pasta and salad they both had prepared. After the little feast they shared, Eliza and Regina did the dishes laughing and talking about everything and nothing. The small apartment started to grow on Regina. She felt strangely comfortable there. It wasn't so melancholic like her mansion in Mifflin Street. Quixote observed them from his little basket by the window. He wasn't used to house guests, but Eliza knew that he was becoming quite fond of Regina since he wouldn't stop playing catch with her as she walked through the kitchen.

An hour after, Regina and Eliza finally sat on the couch with a cup of tea each. Quixote came and jumped to his mistress' lap and curled there, watching Regina very closely as both women talked.

"Regina, what of your sister's old farm house; what are you going to do about it? It's yours now, isn't it?"

"Yes, no one would want it, anyway. I don't really know. It's a great piece of land for someone ingenious enough to make profit out of it. Why do you ask? Do you – do you know something?"

Eliza didn't answer right away.

"I had the most brilliant idea over breakfast."

"And you need my sister's farmhouse? Why?"

"Because, my dear cousin, it's time for us to quit chit-chatting and to go to work."

_My dears, I have absolutely no clue where this is heading but I hope you enjoy reading it, as much as I enjoy writing it. I think this is the shortest chapter so far. I'll update soon. Stay tunned. :P_


	4. Eliza's Gift

The sun was almost setting in the horizon when Regina got up from the couch and said she should be heading home. Eliza did not waist an opportunity to reassure her cousin that things would work out in their own time and that she ought to stay out of trouble. Regina smiled and reminded her cousin that she was still in a very serious relationship with troubles and it wouldn't be long until they emerged again. Eliza laughed lightly at the statement, kissed Regina's hairline and gave her a tight hug. Regina was tense at first but then, feeling her cousin's hands stroking her back and the soft touch of her fingertips in her hair, she relaxed and allowed herself to enjoy that bit of tenderness and companionship she only experienced with her deceased father.

The thing that Regina felt it was most weird was the fact that they were almost the same age. Eliza was one year older, born in the first day of September, when the first leaf fell from one of oaks that surrounded the mills of the Enchanted Forest or so her mother had told her the day she saw Eliza for the first time. Regina was born the next year, in the cold winter morning of the first day of February, when the iced creek nearby Prince Henry's lands started to melt, thusly announcing spring and all her treasures.

Maybe this was how it felt to have an older sister. An older sister should be comforting and wise, motherly and friendly. Maybe this was what she could have had if Zelena had accepted her help, her second chance. Sure, she wouldn't be this caring towards her but at least she would have a sister and they would build new memories, a new life together.

"I'll meet you in front of your house, tomorrow at eight. We have very important stuff to do and I don't mean breakfast, this time. I'll lend you some of my old clothes so you don't spoil your beautiful garments."

"I thought they made you feel depressed."

"I was just teasing you like the good cousin I am." Eliza said with a smug smile. Regina smiled back, rolling her eyes. "Go home, have a good nutritious dinner and go to bed early. I need you at your full power, okay?"

"Okay."

And so Regina did. She went out to the street and walked to 108 Mifflin Street, got her keys out and entered her house. It was empty, silent, and lifeless... much like she felt inside. But then she remembered the day she had had with Eliza. It was fun; not crazy fun, but fun. She had a good time; Eliza kept dark thoughts out of her mind. Her cousin had been a good companion for the day and she was thankful for her company. She was looking forward to the next morning. Regina wanted to know all about Eliza's idea involving Zelena's old farm. She tried to imagine all the possible scenarios; she even tried to imagine what she and Henry had plotted in Granny's. Yet, she had no idea; she was in blissful ignorance, much like Eliza had planned. It was alright, she would find out soon enough. Eliza would be wise enough not to abuse her patience. There is much of herself in her cousin, except that Eliza emanates that warm white light everyone seems to appreciate. She can be fiery too, bossy and stubborn, arrogant and rude, but Regina can see passed the flaws and focus on her qualities. Eliza was generally good: clumsy, not very elegant in her gestures or words, but she was good; she gave up her happy ending to help others. Accidentally, yes. And unlike so many other if they were caught in the same cursed cobweb, she embraced it. Regina doubted she would be able to do the same. There were as many cons as there were pros of being a Boot Wearer. She was also rather intrigued by her relationship with the Dark One and the rules involved in dealing with him. She would like to know what was that Rumpelstiltskin had given her to guard. Eliza didn't seem the kind of woman to let secrets slip...unlike some people. She was loyal to her dealings and relations, or so it seemed. She could trust her.

Regina wasn't really hungry. She felt too tired to prepare a full meal for herself, so she just grabbed some vegetables, pealed them into a small bowl and made a salad she ate looking out the window. When she was finished, she put an apron and did the dishes. She went to bed early; she even tried to read a bit from a book she kept on the bedside table. She could barely keep her eyes opened. She was sleepy beyond belief! It didn't take more than five minutes until she was caught in the arms of Morpheus and went into a perfect, dreamless slumber.

The next morning, the alarm in her bedside table woke her up at half past seven. She almost unconsciously went to the shower, washed and combed her perfect silky hair. She had just the sufficient time to put on a silk robe when someone knocked at the entrance door. She went down the stairs, opened the door and immediately saw Eliza, smiling widely at her and carrying a bag in her hand. She was dressed in an orange t-shirt and in a pair of old jeans. Of course, the magic boots where also there. She had her long dark auburn hair in a braid. A new element was added: It was a straw hat that matched her yellow eyes perfectly.

"Good morning, Regina! May I come in?"

"Of course! Good morning!" said Regina, giving her some space to get into the house. Eliza entered the white mansion and smiled looking around.

"So, are you ready?"

"I don't know; you and your ideas put me off of my skin with worry not to say reluctance."

"There's nothing to be worried about, dear; but if we want to start the whole shebang soon, we have to leave now. Here are the clothes I said I would bring so you wouldn't spoil your garments. It's not Prada but I think you'll manage to survive in those for a day."

"Yes, I believe I can..."

"Then go, get dressed and then come down and I'll explain everything I have been brewing in this little head of mine. Go on!"

Regina went up the stairs with the paper bag in her hands. She entered her room, put the bag on her bed and proceeded to remove everything that was inside it. She found a pair of old jeans, a red flannel shirt and a white tank top. She threw her head backwards and released and exasperated sigh.

"If I must, I must..." she muttered. She noticed that there was also a pair of brown leather short boots. All the clothing smelled of traditional soap and wild flowers. She liked it. It was only adequate: she was to spend a day in a farm. She dressed herself and put on a very light make up just to disguise the dark circles under her eyes.

"Howdy, partner!"

Regina saw Eliza's reflection in the mirror, looking straight at her, her arms folded, her body leaning to the door frame. "I am starting to believe you look good in any rag you put on."

"This is ridiculous!" The Queen said, looking at the mirror, observing her figure.

"When you get really dirty, you'll thank me. Come, we don't have much time to waste. I went to Marco's and I got some pretty stuff for you to look at before we leave. I also have a gift. "

"Oh...that's promising."

"Yes, but you'll have to eat your veggies." Eliza said, leaving Regina alone in her room. The Queen shook her head in amusement and went downstairs. Eliza was already outside. She only needed her purse and her keys. She grabbed them and stepped out the mansion. She locked the front door and turned around to see a 1980 blue Ford truck at the gate.

"That...is your car?"

"Yup! Get in! I assure you, it's a marvel!"

"Alright but I must tell you, I have no intention of dying today!"

"You won't, dear. Get in, Regina!"

Regina opened the door and climbed up and closed the door. Eliza started the car and the march was on. The radio was playing Paul McCartney's 'Queenie Eye' and Eliza couldn't help to tap her fingers on the steering wheel at the song's rhythm.

"Have you had breakfast yet, Regina?"

"No."

"Let's go over Granny's, then." said Eliza, pulling over in the parking in front of the diner.

"What? No way!"

Eliza got out of the car, walked around to the other side and opened Regina's door.

"Why not?"

"Look at me!" Regina yelled, pulling the shirt's lapels and looking at herself.

"Oh, for God sake, Regina; those are perfectly normal!"

"I'm dressed in flannel! In flannel! In public! Don't you think it will be a bit out of character?"

"Precisely! It's perfect!"

"Parading my sorry ass all over Storybrooke is one thing; but parading me in these rags? Eliza, you've gone too far! I want to go back home!"

"Regina, listen to me! Look at me! Look at my face, you infuriating queenie!"

The Queen turned her eyes to Eliza. The Boot Wearer saw them and the hint of sadness and shame they displayed.

"No, I won't! It's out of the question! My reputation will be ruined..."

"Remember the conversation I had with you yesterday? About giving up my happy ending so others could have it?"

"Yes..." Regina huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Well, could you please get out of the creepy mayor's skin, give up the glamour for a day, put your attitude a bit down for once and step in the diner with the clothes I lent you to generously? It's the least you can do. No one's going to laugh at you, I promise."

"And if they do?"

"I'll punch their faces." said Eliza, shrugging her shoulders.

Regina sighed.

"Oh! Why the hell are you so convincing!?"

"Well, I'm in charge of getting your happy ending for starters! Trust me, Regina."

"Alright! Step back! I'm coming out!"

"Good girl!" Eliza smiled as Regina stepped out of the truck. Then, she proceeded to lock it. They both climbed the stairs and entered the diner.

All heads turned to see them enter. Chins went down in awe when they saw Regina dressed like a country girl. Leroy was at the counter. His brow went up when he saw the two cousins. Red's eyes went from Regina's head to her toes. She couldn't look more surprised. Granny stepped out of the kitchen to find out the reason of the grim silence that had taken over the room. Then she saw Eliza and Regina getting closer to a booth.

"Look who the tide washed over here! A queen and a kitten..."

"Careful, Leroy! Kittens have claws..."

"Yeah, right... Have you been dismissed of your functions, Your Majesty? I'm rather surprised to see you dressed as a peasant."

"I may be dressed as a country woman but I am far up your level, Leroy."

"Regina is going to help me paint my kitchen. I gave her some of my clothes so she wouldn't spoil hers, not that's any of your business. She was very kind to offer, so please be nice, Leroy." said the Boot Wearer.

"Paint your kitchen? My, my! Such generosity..."

"Do you doubt Regina's good intentions?"

"No, I just bet she can't even hold the brush. She's too regal for that."

Granny and Ruby raised a brow, Regina's jaw clenched in anger and Eliza disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke.

_Oh, damn! Here comes trouble in person!_, Granny thought.

_Wonderful! Deserted! Note to myself: kill the cat when I am finished with the dwarf_, Regina thought.

"Where did Eliza go?" Granny asked.

Suddenly, they heard a guttural sound. Red and Granny looked and saw a Bengal Tiger preparing to jump from behind the counter to the place where Leroy was leaning. Its shoulder blades where going up and down; it was going to attack any second.

Leroy turned to his plate to finish his breakfast while Regina was still bubbling with rage. Then, out of nowhere, two giant paws with big sharp claws emerged from down the counter and the face of the giant tiger appeared, equipped with mighty fangs and yellow eyes that shouted 'murder'. The tiger loudly roared right in Leroy's face thusly making the dwarf lose his senses and fall off the stool with fright and scaring all the costumers in the diner. The creature went back to its fours and walked calmly to where Leroy was lying. Then looked over Regina and saw her amused smile and listened to her light chuckles. Then, it tapped Leroy's shoulder with one of its paws and waited until the dwarf woke up. When he did, Leroy crawled back in direction of the exit door being followed by the huge striped feline which kept its fangs visible.

"Not funny, Eliza!" he said, scared for his life. The animal put a paw upon his chest and let a second slightly lighter roar escape its mouth. Next thing, Leroy is on his feet, running towards the door. Granny, Red and Regina were laughing now. The tiger was enveloped by blue smoke and Eliza came into sight. With a smug smile she looked at everyone present.

"So, anymore comments you would like to share with us or can Regina and I order our breakfast and head off?" No one dared to speak. "Thought so." Eliza looked over Regina and saw her trying to suppress laughter that threatened to free itself from her throat. "Granny! Coffee and pancakes to go, please!"

"Right away, Liz!"

"I'll pay for his breakfast, Granny!"

"Oh, don't worry, girl. This was worth all the dollars in the world." said Granny between laughter and tears.

Five minutes after, Ruby brought two paper bags and two paper cups and gave them to Eliza who paid for everything. Regina joined her and they both headed to the exit only to see Robin, Marian and little Roland entering.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_, Eliza thought. The Boot Wearer saw Regina stopping in her tracks, her eyes sparkling with sadness.

"Good morning, Regina..." said Robin. The Queen didn't answer and forced her exit, passing through the couple. Eliza was left alone to face the Locksleys. She let a heavy sigh, closing her eyes and muttering something under her breath. "Huh, is she okay?"

"What do you think, Mr. Locksley? Does she look okay to you?"

"I am just asking, Miss... What's your name again?"

"Eliza Miller is the name, I am Regina's cousin; and I have better things to do than answer your stupid questions. Good day, Locksley; my cousin needs me."

"Something wrong here?" said Emma, behind the couple at the door. They gave her space to pass. "Leroy looked quite upset...I think he said something about a tiger..."

"Yes, the tiger was taken care of. Aside the tiger, there are quite a lot of things wrong, Sheriff. A tiger in a diner seems a too little problem compared to the problem I have currently in hands."

"Maybe I can help."

"Oh, I believe you have helped enough, Miss Swan, I assure you. Now if you'll excuse me, Regina needs me."

"Hey, this woman was innocent! She..."

"Your parents must have told you about me and my project with Regina."

"Yes, but..."

"I sincerely advise you to stay away!"

"Your cousin has destroyed lives, I'm sorry to say this but maybe she had it coming!" Marian interrupted.

"My cousin has proved herself worthy of a second chance; she promptly offered her own life in sacrifice to save this town many a time."

"Seems only fair, if you ask me."

"I don't remember asking you!"

"Calm down, Miller." Swan scolded, touching her arm. Eliza stepped avoided her touch.

"First, don't you ever touch me again; second, don't you _ever_ touch me again; third, Regina is outside waiting for me and I had enough of this and I have been here for only five minutes."

"Regina is a big girl..."

"Yes, but even big girls need support every now and then; don't they, Emma Swan?" Eliza hissed. Emma felt Eliza's eyes pierce her very soul.

"Your cousin is the Evil Queen. You're wasting your time. She doesn't deserve it. I know who you are; you should..." said Marian, in a rather gentle tone.

"Come, come, Marian! It's not in your place to -"

"It's the truth, Robin! That madwoman -"

"Child, cover your ears, please." Roland did as he was told. "I am not usually bad tempered, Mrs. Locksley. On the contrary, I am rather docile and patient. Like a cat... And I don't blame you for my cousin's troubles. Your ludicrous assumptions about Regina Mills aside, you might be a nice girl. There are others I rather blame for your appearance here and they were fully aware of the consequences." Eliza took a step closer to Marian until her face was mere inches from hers. "This time, I'll cut you some slack because you just got here. Yet, if you dare to speak ill of my cousin in front of me again without full knowledge of the life and pain Regina endured and still endures every single day – and, least important, but not irrelevant, begin to tell me what I should or should not do - I'll turn into the tiger that scared Leroy to his next life a few minutes ago in this very diner and I'll pay you a little visit! Insult my cousin again, my only family and you'll rue the day you met me. Are we clear?" Eliza said, calmly. Robin tried to protest but his eyes were met by Eliza's murderous livid looks, daring him to speak a single word. He didn't. Emma observed her, wide-eyed, in shock. Marian nodded but it didn't seem to satisfy the Boot Wearer. Eliza turned her head and removed away a tress of auburn hair that was covering her ear, cupping it with her hand. Marian sighed heavily, showing her displeasure.

"Yes." She told Eliza's ear.

"Good. Have a nice day."

Eliza got out and found Regina leaning on her truck waiting for her to unlock it so she could get inside. They didn't talk during the short trip to Zelena's former farmhouse. She was cursing herself for telling Regina to go in the diner. Her cousin stared at the landscape visible from her window. The Ford truck stopped in front of the farmhouse and both women got out.

"I am sorry, Regina" Eliza said, guilt in her voice.

"Don't be, Eliza; it's not really your fault." Regina said, with her lips quivering. She was gathering all her strength not to cry and Eliza knew it. "Are we going to work or what?"

Eliza held a paper bag and coffee paper cup towards Regina.

"You should have breakfast first before we -"

Regina took the paper bag and the coffee paper cup from the other woman's hand and threw it full force on the ground. The coffee spilled and stained the dirt in the pathway. The pancakes however landed with a heavy thud.

Eliza sighed, sat on the stairs that led to the cabin and lifted both her hands with the palms facing up, offering them to Regina. The Queen took walked to her, took her hands and sat on the stairs at Eliza's side and let the tears fall from her brown eyes. Eliza removed one of her hands from her cousin's and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in a tight comforting hug. Regina buried her face in Eliza's shoulder and cried silent tears.

"Let it out, dearest. I am right here and I won't leave you alone, ever again." Eliza said, before kissing Regina's hair and rocked her in her arms as if she would a baby. "It's going to be alright. It's not the end yet. All the pain will be over soon. I promise you, Reggie." But Regina wasn't really listening to her cousin's comforting words. Her body was been softly wracked with the soft sobs she let out now and then. After ten minutes, Regina's cries subsided and now she was just there, in her cousin's arms, occasionally sniffing. She felt Eliza's hand caressing her face, taking her tears away with her hand. "Here, love, have a hanky! Clean those tears." She said, giving the queen a clean handkerchief. "Do you want to talk about it?" Regina shook her head negatively. "It's okay. We won't talk about it." And they sat there, leaning on each other, Eliza's chin on Regina's head. The Boot Wearer raiser her free hand and a paper cup appeared on it. She then poured half of the coffee from the paper cup she had brought from Granny's and put it in Regina's hands. "Now, drink. Otherwise it will be cold." Regina nodded and drank a sip without saying anything. The sat there, watching the birds taking flight and landing on the bushes, searching for food. It was silent and peaceful. The wind was strong. It was getting cold. And still they sat there, for what seemed like hours. Regina still had her face on Eliza's shoulder. Her clothes also smelled like wild flowers and traditional soap. "How about I tell you about our project?" Regina didn't seem to oppose to the idea. "I brought you here because I thought it would be good for you to spend some time outdoors, have some fresh air in your lungs, and take your head from all this mess. This is killing you and I figured that, the best way I could do, was to provide you with an activity to occupy the mind and heal the spirit. ou like gardening, then what better to spend some days out, in a farm, doing what you like best? Much to my dismay and seeing how people react and how you react to them, there has been a change in the plans. I believe it's time you spend a while out of town, far from the others, far from your job. It's time they learn to appreciate your presence in this town. And that's why I think you should stay here for a bit. I asked you those questions yesterday so I could be sure my idea would be appropriate. YWhat do you think, cousin?"

"There are no crops. It's all dried and dead. We would have to grow everything from the scratch! It would take months and I am going to be here only for a few days." said Regina, her voice hoarse with crying. Eliza cupped Regina's chin, much like she does Henry's and lifted it so they both looked in each other's eyes.

"Still doubting me, Regina? I can turn into a Bengal tiger; what makes you think I can't grow a full orchard if I want to?" The Queen looked befuddled. "It's time I give you my gift." Eliza smiled.

She then hopped back into her two feet, walked a few steps and stretched her arms towards the field in front of her. Magic flowed from her hands, white and pure. The ground started to shake but not too violently. The sound of the earth breaking was heard and trees began to rise from the dirt in a line. Green leafs and fruits grew and flowers covered them. Their colours were vibrant and told glorious tales of sweetness and pleasure they could provide. The air filled itself with exquisite and inebriating natural perfumes. There were a fair number of apple trees, some were cherry trees; there were also orange trees and peach trees. The midday sun shone stronger and brighter for the few clouds in the sky had dissipated. A white light covered all the surround landscape. A beautiful orchard had grown right in front of Regina's eyes. Still a bit in shock, she joined the Boot Wearer.

"My..."

"This is it, Regina: a new start."

"I don't know, Eliza."

"Just give it a try. Indulge me."

"I've been indulging you for the past two days." said Regina, as-a-matter-of-factly offering her a sidelook. Eliza laughed.

"Oh, well! Then, keep doing it." Eliza said, as she put an arm around Regina's shoulders and pulled her closer. "I guarantee you're going to be just fine and even a little happy here. The fresh air will do you wonders! I'll come every day to help you in the orchard and the stable. There must be some fixing to be done. I can ask Marco to give a hand in the things I can't. This could be your Eden, Regina. Let your imagination fly and everything is possible."

"Eliza, you're delusional! How will I run a farm? I know nothing of crops and animals and... I haven't ridden a horse in almost thirtyears!"

"Regina, I'll teach you! You forget my father was a miller! I learned to harvest, to plant, make flour and even make bread! I know how to fix simple pluming and even some woodwork. I was made for handiwork! Putting me on that classroom teaching French was such a waste of ability!"

"I really hope I don't come to regret this."

"You'll just have to adjust but it will grow on you."

"I am afraid it's not in my blood as much as it is in yours."

"This is the kind of life you would have had with Daniel, if things had worked out as you both wanted. As you can see, it's a far cry from the life as a Queen, or even from the life as Mayor."

"Funny to think he told me exactly the same thing before he..."

Regina needn't finish the sentence. She didn't need to.

"That's because he was telling you the truth. You can do it, Regina."

"I'm sorry for my outburst"

"We all need to be angry from time to time."

"The problem is, I am always angry."

"Not entirely true, is it?"

"I was angry for the most part of my life. It was all I had."

"The circumstances are quite different now, aren't they?"

"I believe so, yes."

"It's okay, Regina! I understand. I would be angry and confused, and sad if I were in your place." The queen smiled and cleaned the remaining tears in her eyes. "Well, let's go inside and see what's to be done, shall we?"

"Let's go."

Regina joined her cousin, bracing herself to be attacked by the ghostly presence of her half-sister within the walls of the cabin. They entered and looked around. It looked fine. Zelena had left it quite neat and cleaned. They agreed it might look a bit cosier if a few lamps and pictures were added. It could be a good idea to open the windows, pull the curtains aside and let some air and natural light come in. There were some clothes and belongings that Regina thought she should keep away outside in the storm shelter. They both carried the items the Queen picked outside, in cardboard boxes. The cage in which the Dark One had spent some cursed days was destroyed and the bunker was cleaned. Back inside the cabin, the floor was a little dusty when they were finished. Eliza swept the floor and Regina cleaned the objects and furniture in the room. They made the beds. Eliza put them to be washed in the basket in the bathroom. They soon discovered that there weren't many appliances. Regina wasn't too happy about it. It meant double work. Eliza shrugged and smiled, carefree as always. It was hardly a problem, according to the Boot Wearer. As long as they worked together, everything would follow its course. Some cupboards needed some oil and others needed their hinges fixed. Eliza made it her task to restore them to their former glory. Regina stayed to watch, quietly, passing her tools and new screws as she was asked to. They sure needed painting, but that would be for another day. When Eliza was finished, she verified the pluming and taps in the sinks. There was nothing wrong with it. The taps would need some new filters. Eliza had bought some at Marco's, alas, they were too big. She removed the old ones and kept them as a sample so when she went back to the store, she would bring the correct sized filters. Next was the toilet and that's where some problems started to surface: the taps leaked and would probably go coo-coo bananas if they were turned on. Eliza experimented and the result was quite the shower.

"_MERDE_!" Eliza yelled, being sprayed with a jet of water. Regina laughed, seeing her cousin soaking wet for the second time in two days and a half.

"I wish you could see your face right now..." said Regina, between giggles.

"Defeated by a broken water tap... My effing luck..." Eliza muttered. Regina went in search for a towel and gave it to her cousin. "It seems to me we need a new tap here."

"There's a window upstairs that needs a new glass."

"Could you go there and measure it so I can go to Marco's tomorrow and bring a new one?" she asked, providing Regina with measuring tape.

"Sure."

"Good! If you need me, I'll be here... testing the flush and the shower. If the shower doesn't work you can always use this tap! Look at this mess!"

"We'll have to do some cleaning afterwards, lest you slip and fall on your butt!"

"You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"I can barely wait!" Regina laughed.

"You hag! Some friend you are! Here I am, soaking from the top of my head to the tip of my toes, hungry, tired and you stand there, flipping your hair back and forth, parading your ass like a peacock waiting for me to slip, fall on my butt so you can have a few laughs on my account."

"You had it coming, dear!"

"You're right, I had it bloody coming! I'm expecting a beer and a piece of your famous lasagne when I am finished with this. Pampering me with Italian food is the least you can do for compensate me for my misfortunes; and that's non-negotiable!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

Regina went upstairs to measure the window so they could replace the glass with a new one.

"Huh, Eliza? There's still some shards in the frame."

"Fetch the hammer and break them all from inside to outside."

"Okay." Regina executed and went back downstairs with the measurements noted in a small piece of paper. Eliza was now mopping the bathroom floor. "I hope there aren't any more surprises concerning the pluming."

Eliza gave her a side look.

"Liar."

"_Touchée_!"

"I don't think we'll have any more surprises regarding the pluming. The cupboards and the furniture could use some sanding and a coat of varnish. The banister outside looks a bit loose to my taste but nothing some nails won't solve. Also, I'm expecting something to arrive very soon. I think you will love it."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed. Now, let's have a picnic. I'm starving. You?

"Famished."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Eliza ran outside, followed by Regina. The Boot Wearer was now in the orchard, sitting under a tree on a blanket with a small basket. They ate the delicacies Eliza had brought in a mixture of silence and quiet dialog. Sometime, after they had finished their meal, an apple fell right on Eliza's head. Ignoring Regina's quiet laughter, the Boot Wearer looked up.

"Methinks the spirits in the house and you are having quite the banter today!"

"Can you blame them?"

"As long as it makes you laugh, I don't mind a bit." Eliza smiled to her cousin. Regina smiled back, shyly. "Let us go home, now."

After having locked the cabin, they headed to the truck. Eliza drove them to Mifflin Street.

"Do you want to come in?"

"No, I have to get home but I'll come later to pick you up. I'll bring some other flannel rags you can wear to work around the farm. "

"Urgh! Flannel..." Regina whined.

Eliza laughed and patted her cousin's shoulder.

"I'll be back"

_Well, here it is. Hope you like it. Sorry for the delay but I think it was worth it. The soundtrack for next chapter is, no doubt, "You learn to live without" from the Musical If/Then starring Idina Menzel. I picked it because it speaks about changes, transitions and that's quite the 5th chapter's spirit: learning to live without something but not to be sad about it. Please, do review. I would love to know your opinion about the fic. Thanks._


	5. Changes (Pt 1)

While Eliza and Regina prepared to leave for the town's outskirts, Emma, Hook, Snow, David and the dwarfs were having a conversation with Rumplestiltskin.

"She's quite belligerent"

"It's a family trait." said David.

"You have nothing to fear, dearie; I guarantee." said, Rumple.

"Nothing to fear? The woman turned into a tiger and chased me!" Leroy remarked, indignant.

"I'm sure you deserved it." said Gold.

"And she menaced Marian!"

"The question is: who is she? Can we trust her?" Emma asked.

"Eliza Miller is not to be feared unless you get in her way. Are you in her way?"

"No." all answered.

"Then you don't have to fear her. Her nature is pure and her magic is light. She's the opposite of all I am. And like Regina, she lost much. She's at the service of others. When she swears loyalty to someone, she's bound to do whatever it takes to help until the person she's helping needs her services no more."

"So, she swore loyalty to Regina."

"That normally would sound bad." David stated.

"It isn't. Eliza would never turn dark even if Regina ordered her. She can't. I read about her. Her methods can be quite farfetched and twisted sometimes but she's good natured." said Belle.

"Yet, I advise you to be...cooperative with her. Eliza Miller doesn't like the word 'No' as an answer. She doesn't ask for help unless the life of the person she's currently helping depends on it."

"She asked for us to let Henry spend some time with Regina."

"You better abide to her wishes."

"I don't think –"

"What you think is irrelevant, Miss Swan. If Eliza thinks Regina's life is doomed without Henry, then –"

"What if Regina told her to get Henry?"

"She didn't. Unlike my relation to my _master_, Eliza can do whatever the hell she sees fit to see her 'master's' situation resolved. We can all agree that Henry is all that Regina has. Eliza is her cousin, sure. But they only have known each other for the past two days. Regina has known Henry for twelve years. He's her son, no matter what you say, no matter what you think. Plus, Eliza won't stay."

"What do you mean, she won't stay?"

"It's her nature, to go where people need help. It will be so until her dying day."

"Is she some kind of Mary Poppins?"

"I am certain she prefers Puss in Boots."

"Are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"Leroy said she transformed into this huge tiger..."

"And she did!" Leroy shouted.

"She can transform into any animal she wants; it's a common branch of magic. Regina can do it and I can do it. Cora could do it and Zelena too, if they wanted so." said Gold.

"However, she appears to have a penchant to transform into felines; she usually prefers to transform into a cat but when she wants to make a statement – so to speak – she transforms into a tiger or something bigger." Belle informed.

"Oh! So you provoked her, Leroy!" Emma sneered.

"I might have...a bit." Leroy said, fidgeting.

"That's a bit of an understatement, don't you think? She transformed into a bloody tiger, mate! You must have pissed her off." said Hook.

"The Locksleys were there, as if things weren't complicated enough. Eliza wanted to get rid of them so she could go to Regina but they engaged in conversation with her. Marian really pushed her buttons. I never felt so uneasy in my life. Eliza was furious and like Regina she's rather sharp-tongued."

"That she is. And like her she is also, very protective. Don't count with Regina to solve the ice mystery." Belle stated.

"Great, we're short of witches! Should we put an ad on the paper?"

"You won't have to if you get on the Miller lass' good side." Hook offered and everybody seemed to agree.

As they ended their gathering, a blue Ford truck pulled outside Regina Mills' mansion, Nancy Sinatra's "These Boots Are Made for Walking" playing rather loudly. Nothing more was needed to signal her presence in the neighbourhood. Regina appeared almost immediately at her door with two bags.

"You _do_ know how to make an entrance!"

"Says the party crasher..."

"Turn that off!"

"Why would I do that?"

"I'll never be able to walk this street for as long as I live!"

"Your reputation is already toes up, dear!"

"But it's not buried yet! Now, for the last time –"

"Please, Regina! Just take a second to enjoy it! It's music! It's not as if I just started a bloodbath in the middle of the road!" Eliza walked around the truck to help Regina with her two bags dancing with a smug smile on her face. "..._These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do! One of these days these boots are going to walk all over you!_" she sang. Regina smiled watching her cousin dance towards her porch. The music was over but was quickly replaced by Elvis Presley's "Jailhouse Rock". Eliza danced around Regina, grabbed one of her bags and danced to the car. Regina followed her shaking her head in amusement but Eliza decided to worse. She started to make faces as she mouthed the lyrics. Regina let go a giggle. "Come on, Regina! Dance!"

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"I wouldn't know how!"

"And you think I know?!"

"You seem to be enjoying yourself at least!"

Eliza burst out laughing. Elvis shut up and Queen started to sing "Crazy Thing Called Love".

"Oh, I love this one!" and she turned the volume to the max.

"Eliza!" Regina scolded.

"_Ready, Reggie_? _CRAZY LITTLE THING CALLED LOVE_!" Eliza sang, stretching her arms and twirling on her heel.

"Don't call me that!"

"It was the only way your name would rhyme to fit the lyrics! Don't be such a spoilsport! Give it a try!"

Slowly, Regina's foot started to follow the rhythm and tapped on the ground very lightly, and then her leg began to move. It was now raining softly on them; Eliza was still in her dance, her laughter echoing the empty Mifflin Street. Regina was now closer, clapping her hands together. Eliza pulled her closer and guided her through the guitar solo. Regina was now jumping and dancing freely as she ever was and it was beautiful to see. Rain pouring down and the queen just danced with no one to tell her to stop, no one to tell her that was unladylike; no one to scold her. That was Regina there, not the Queen, not the Mayor: just Regina, soaking wet, clapping her hands, moving her whole body with grace despite the frenetic beat of the music playing on Eliza's car radio. It was magical to see it. Eliza was soaked for the second time that day and she regretted nothing. She was now hooking her arm with Regina's and jumping around, twirling and hugging each other through laughs and lyrics. Two children lost to grief and pain met there. They had emerged from the depths of their two old souls and just danced and laughed like the children they never were; two souls that had skipped childhood so they could fulfil expectations and walk a magical but treacherous path. They both had learned to live without; without love, without friendship, without... Just without. For a moment it was only them, two little girls twirling around, one dressed in rich materials encrusted with crystals and pearls; the other in rags, rope and leather. Their dark hair floating around their little faces as rain fell upon them. Nothing really mattered now: not even the fact that Regina's bags were now soaked, not the fact that they could catch a cold, or that their feet were now dancing in a pool of water. They both loved the ineffable feeling that had taken over their bodies.

Music didn't turn to silence there. Eliza drove Regina to the old farmhouse. They were soaked and laughing and singing to the songs they would listen on the radio. They arrived at the place. Eliza pulled over, right in front of the house.

"Here we are. Need help with the bags?"

"Wait a minute... You are going to leave me here alone?"

"Well, I thought you needed some time alone. And it's your house and I don't want to be – "

"So, I was to be a convict here?"

"No! Of course not, Regina! You know that! You can leave if you want and –"

"I don't want to be alone!" Regina shouted. Eliza turned her head towards her with eyes wide-open in surprise. "There I said it! I-I am sorry, I didn't mean to shout. I just don't want to be alone here, nor anywhere, for that matter. Please...stay!"

"You want me to come and live with you while you're here?"

"I must have spoken in a foreign language and failed to notice..."

Eliza smiled.

"Alright, but I must go to my place and fetch some stuff before we go."

"You don't mind staying, do you?"

"God, no! And I am really looking forward to see you dance like that again around the farm!"

"It was a one-time thing. It won't happen again."

"Why not?"

"It's not really...my kind of thing."

"I understand but for this to work properly, I need you to be spontaneous like you were minutes ago and do what you like rather than what you are supposed to do. I need you to be yourself. You shouldn't take life so seriously, you will never get out of it alive, anyway!"

"It's difficult."

"I know. That's why I'm here. I want you to win back the kind of _joie de vivre_ that inebriates even one's very soul and the others surrounding you. I want you to be happy, Regina. There's nothing I would like more. But you need to break free and stop wearing those shackles you wear so compliantly."

Regina nodded while biting her lip.

Eliza helped her cousin to get her bags inside and promised she would be back with groceries and her belongings. With that, the Boot Wearer left, now driving at the sound of silence, thinking about the magical signature she had felt when leaving the farm. She was reaching the town when she saw a truck in the middle of the road. It was frozen, literally. She put her foot on the break and stopped the car rather abruptly, the tires squeaking as if they had just entered hell.

She got out and went to check on the passengers. She found Leroy and another dwarf passed out. She called an ambulance and the Sheriff station. Emma Swan appeared promptly.

"What happened?"

"I don't really know, Swan. I found these two like this and the car front all frozen. Something made it stop by freezing it."

"Neat! Just what we needed... We just got rid of a Wicked Witch..."

"Don't mention it. I need to go. I'll pass by the station tomorrow to make a statement. I have to get back to town. They're alive. They're just passed out. Leroy might have a minor concussion. Make sure they're okay until the ambulance arrives, will you?"

"Of course."

"Thanks; see you soon."

"How's Regina?"

"She had a good cry and now she's calmer. She'll be better tomorrow after a warm bath and a good night sleep, I am sure." Eliza said, closing her car's door after she had gotten in.

The Boot Wearer resumed her trip to town, leaving Emma Swan behind. She went to the grocery store and bought the enough food for four meals. Getting out of the store, she put everything on the passenger's seat and went home. There she grabbed some clothes and put them on a bag. Quixote observed her through all the process with curious eyes. The little cat climbed on the couch. Then he jumped into her arms and snuggled there, putting his head in her shoulder. Eliza gathered hers and her cat's belongings and left the flat.

When Eliza got back to the farm, Regina was sitting on a rocking chair, under the porch. The sun was finally set and for the first time in years, the Queen got to testimony the appearance of the first star in the sky. Eliza smiled and looked at the cat in her arms.

"I need you to be on your best behaviour. Are we clear?" The cat nodded. "Good. Now, go inside and stay there and be quiet about it!"

Eliza let Quixote go and the next thing she sees is the little kitten sitting at the window. The Queen got up and walked over her cousin to help her with her belongings much like Eliza had done with her.

They both entered an unoccupied room and put Eliza's stuff in their rightful places. The Boot Wearer had brought some books. Those got a regal spot in the living room, on an empty and old shelf. Regina finished settling down in her own room, she presumed her sister's. So many memories left unshared, unspoken. Life was throwing her another chance and the Queen was counting on grabbing it and make the most of it. Sometime later, the noise coming from outside of those walls pulled her from her thoughts.

After some minutes alone, Regina walked in the kitchen only to see Eliza setting the table, having prepared what looked like tapas. The fire was lit; Regina felt a bit cold, no doubt. Maybe Eliza was right to light the fire. The Boot Wearer was now pouring the wine into two glasses.

"Well, Quixote! You may dig in, cousin Regina is here!"

The cat at the windowsill put its head from the bowl and started to eat, quietly, behaving like a true lord.

"What's all this?"

"Just some nibbles... Tapas, to be exact! I was in the mood for a bit of Spanish cuisine. Hope it interests you."

"It smells wonderful, at least."

"I brought some black olives and to tie everything up a magnificent Portuguese wine."

Regina took the bottle between her hands and read the label. The description, translated to English, spoke of warm and light places Regina had never been to.

"Looks... expensive."

"On the contrary, dearest! It's imported but not expensive. The thing with Portuguese wines is that you can have a very good wine for a very accessible price. Consider it a gift to "celebrate" our first night here."

"I don't really think there is anything to celebrate." Regina said, with a sad smile.

"Just you wait. Now come and sit by the fire. I am sure the night breeze must have frozen you to the very bone. You shouldn't have waited for me at the porch, silly girl!"

Regina did as she was told. She sat comfortably with her back turned to the fireplace. Eliza sat right at her side after having served her cousin's plate. The Boot Wearer took a sip from her wine glass and sighed. They started the meal in silence but soon endorsed in conversation as the flavours of the sweet wine and the salty and fresh ingredients that composed their food mingled in their palates. Eliza told her of the strange magical signature she had detected and of Leroy's accident. The later deserved some snarky comments from the Queen who smiled and went on with her light meal. Then, Eliza changed subject, suggesting that an irrigation system should be installed to save time and money. She also asked Regina if she could remind her to pass by Marco's to get the new water tap for the bathroom sink. The Queen complied and went silent, while eating and observing the little cat by the window. There wasn't much to talk.

After diner, Regina helped with the dishes. When the kitchen was finally spick and span, Eliza walked to the living room. The Queen followed her and saw her by the shelf.

"I brought these books with me. Feel free to read them, if you want."

"Thanks... What did you bring?"

"Oh, let's see... Edgar Allan Poe, if you're into something ghoulish, some French literature, Baudelaire, I believe... Hum, Exupéry! Some English literature: Shakespeare, Jane Austen... Woolf..."

"It looks like you brought your whole personal library..."

"Not really. Anyway, they all part of my collection of pocketbooks. So what shall we read?"

"We?" Regina asked in confusion.

"I happen to be a very good reader."

"I hope you're a better reader than you are a helper."

"Oh, I am! So, what are you in the mood for?"

"Something quiet..."

"If I knew I would have brought _Out of Africa_. _Mrs. Dalloway_ will have to do, for the time being.

Eliza smirked knowingly and chose _Mrs. Dalloway_. They both sat on the couch, side by side. Quixote joined them, sitting behind Eliza, on the back of the couch. And so the Boot Wearer began their literary adventure.

"_Mrs. Dalloway said she would buy the flowers herself._" Eliza read. And she kept reading. By the time she reached the book's fifth page, Regina had her head upon Eliza's lap, her legs tucked aside and Eliza's calming hand upon her hair, caressing it soothingly. The Queen listened, her cousin's voice appeasing her mind and soul. Quixote was also listening, with his head upon his mistress' shoulder. A few minutes later, Regina was asleep, fully relaxed. Eliza smiled; softly she shook her cousin's shoulder and whispered soft words into her ear as if she would a child and helped her get up and get into bed. The little cat followed the two women and stood by the door watching his mistress covering her cousin with the sheets.

"Run along, Quixote. Let's go to sleep."

And with that, Eliza grabbed the little animal and went to her own bedroom to sleep a well deserved restful night but not before closing the door with a last look inside to reassure herself that Regina would be okay.

The next day, Eliza got up with the sun. She got dressed, fixed her hair in a ponytail and cooked breakfast. She left everything ready so, if Regina got up, she could have a serve.

"Be good, Quixote. Don't bother cousin Regina too much, okay? I'll be back really soon. If she needs something, you know what to do, right?"

The cat nodded and climbed to the chair near the door. Then, he jumped to the windowsill and received a very tender kiss from Eliza. And she was off. Quixote was left alone with the Queen. He saw the car disappear between the trees that surrounded the farm. He then walked to Regina's room and climbed to bed with her. The Queen slept through the morning, hugging her pillow and uncovering her body, moving lightly but she didn't wake up. Quixote and stayed vigilant to any changes.

* * *

Hope you're enjoying it so far. Sorry for the delay but I have been a little busy, lately. Next chapter is going to include some scenes from the first episode of the 4th season. It is possible that the text contains mistakes. I have no Beta Reader, nor am I a English Native Speaker. Bear with me. Please, feel free to Read, Favourite and Review! Thank you! :D


	6. Changes (Pt 2)

_To Greenie, with love..._

* * *

Eliza had bought the new sink taps for the farm's bathroom. She also had asked Marco about irrigation systems and she ordered one, the easiest to install. She procured some wooden boards to fix the barn's roof, a new glass and putty to install it, some paint cans, nails, an axe, a broom, a mop, a bucket, detergent and varnish cans. She put everything in her car's trunk. She noticed everything was awfully silent. People should be flooding the streets at that hour of the morning, alas they inexplicably weren't. She was readying herself to get in the car and go back to the farm when Emma Swan approached her.

"Hi, Eliza!"

"Good morning, Ms. Swan. I know I promised I would make a statement about last night -"

"You can do it tomorrow, it's no big deal. There are more pressing matters and I was wondering if I could discuss them with you now."

"I am all ears, Ms. Swan; however, I must ask you to be quick about it, I must be on my way."

"Sorry, but it's really important. I need you to come to Gold's pawnshop; we're meeting there."

"You couldn't have picked a better place..." Eliza stated her words dripping sarcasm. "This better be worth the bother..."

"Like I said, it's important."

Eliza sighed and tilted her head.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?"

They walked side by side towards the shop. Emma opened the door and let Eliza pass before her. The look of displeasure upon Eliza's face became even b when she saw the people in the shop. There was Snow, David, Gold, Hook, Leroy and Belle.

"Oh, look! The Lollypop Guild and an ugly-ass scarecrow..." Eliza said in false excitement.

"Very funny, Eliza..." Gold said muttering and showing his enormous displeasure of having her in his shop.

"This better not be some kind of foofaraw or you're in big trouble for bringing me here, Ms. Swan." Eliza said in a stentorian voice.

"I assure you, dearie; this is definitely _not_ a foofaraw."

"Why am I here?" Eliza asked, rather impatient.

"As you might have notice, this weather is not natural."

"I have, so let's cut to the chase and tell me exactly what you want."

"As I was saying, dearie; Storybrooke is again under a threat..."

"And what kind of threat are we talking about?"

"The accident yester night, the ice covering the car -"

"Oh... Seems to me Leroy's car has a radiator problem." Eliza said, making a scrunchy face that made her look like Regina.

"Indeed."

"So, tell me again what am I doing here?"

"We're short of magical staff - "

"Huh-uh... and what does that have anything to do with me?"

"Well, we were hoping you could help us evolving Regina in a search party to understand what's going on. Other than Gold, she's the one who knows - "

Eliza stopped Emma lifting her hand.

"Wait a minute. Am I to understand that you want my cooperation to advise my cousin to just forget the events of the past days and persuade her to join you it this...whatever you think this is? That's precious!" Eliza spat. "Have you no shame?"

"Eliza, please!"

"Do you really think she's going to come running, wriggling her tail between her legs when you call her back after what happened?"

"Look, we're sorry and all..."

"No you're not! Your voice says a thing and your face tells me otherwise. Your face screams 'It's her problem', or better 'I wish you would shut up; screw Regina!' If you were, you wouldn't try to make up excuses for what you did or justify your actions with the usual 'I didn't know'. Of course you didn't, but then what did it matter? Ignorance doesn't excuse you from your mistakes, Swan! Much like my cousin's heartbreak doesn't excuse her from the murder of thousands! Every action has a consequence! And fuck her luck, Regina is paying for yours! So stop saying you're sorry! It doesn't change anything!" Eliza barked.

"MAYBE IF SHE WASN'T IN REGINA'S DUNGEONS IN THE FIRST PLACE EVERYTHING WOULD BE FINE!" Emma yelled using all the air in her lungs to vibrate her vocal chords.

"ONE DOES NOT MUDDLE WITH TIME! Innocent or not, her place is not here. She was DEAD! It's going to be a catastrophe; events will trigger other events thusly pushing our lives further away from the track they were following."

"There will be more?" David asked

"There's a series of things that will not happen; it's a domino effect. Like the life Regina had before becoming Queen affected an entire population, this will affect us the same way; in what way, I know not."

"Where's Regina? She hasn't been around lately."

"Thank you for your kind concern but where she is doesn't really matter."

"If you're hiding her, Eliza, you're not protecting her. Soon or later she'll have come out and she'll have to face things like they are. You're delaying the inevitable."

"I rather think I am gaining time to solve some things before she comes out and I'm doing whatever it takes and whatever she needs to be happy. I should be the one asking for help from you. After all you were to restore everyone with their Happy Ending. Do you really think that breaking the curse would solve everything, Saviour? Did you really think that Regina and her problems would vanish like steam once you found your dear parents and lost son? Tough luck, my dear! Breaking the curse was the easy part! My cousin is deserving of a Happy Ending; she is different and you can tell the difference, beginning with the way she abandoned the diner that night. If she still was the Evil Queen, she would have ripped all of your hearts like she did entire populations. Regina's Happy Ending is yet to be restored; your work needs completion. It was good of you, giving her a chance and all, helping your son to put her back on the right track, but you missed the most important signs: Regina is yet to be stable; well, it's difficult to be stable, giving the fact that you all destroy any progress she manages to make -"

"She - "

"I'm not finished yet, Miss Swan! My cousin is also to blame; her actions were extreme, unnecessary and took innocent lives, caused pain and misery. I cannot begin to justify her deeds for they're not my own to do so. I can only answer for my actions and my actions alone. But I understand her pain, for I felt it. For years! I can't even begin to describe it! I understand why she did it and I can't say I wouldn't go down the same path if it had happened the same to me. If I were to be manipulated by the old Rumplestiltskin – who I admit may have reached lower levels of cruelty, I don't know, you all seem fairly fond of him despite his past actions - and by my own heartless mother the way she was, I too would be in a very bad place! She's a very difficult woman, so you must take time and gather all the determination you have to worm your way to her heart. Her attitudes, it was partially my fault too, I had a small finger on her heartbreak. I deeply regret it. I'm glad to say I am doing something about it. Now, don't come and expect me to fail her now, when she needs me the most." Eliza paused, combed her disarrayed hair with both her hands, her eyes filling with tears and her mouth contorting in a sad smile as she sat on a stool. "It's difficult for me to see her like that. She looked so lost, with no hope of things getting better in her life. For the past few days we have talked, shared memories and had a few laughs over silly things. You won't believe this but, she danced in the rain last night! You should have seen it... For the first time in my life, I saw her eyes clear of pain. It was just her, the rain and the music. It was... wonderful. Truly! One of the most beautiful memories I will ever have of her. It was that good. I can't gather the strength it takes to rob her of the peace and quiet she so desperately needs and deserves. I am sorry, but no; I am not talking Regina into this! And I think you really have no right to ask me that I do."

"We can see how important it is for you that Regina is left aside of this. But she might be endangered too. Try to understand, Eliza." Snow asked

"I do understand, Snow! And I understand that the safety of this town means as much to you as the safety of your newborn son, but until you have a more tangible proof that something is going on, I won't talk Regina into this. She needs some time and space. Imagine my dearest cousin's reaction if we send her on a wild goose chase."

"If she's so good, she'll come and help!" said Leroy.

"Did all the earwax cause you some permanent hearing impediment or you just choose to not listen to a thing of what I just said?"

"This needs fixing!"

"Just buy a new car! She has enough to deal with, already. _A lot_, actually."

"She was the mayor..."

"I sense a past tense somewhere in that sentence!"

"Cut the grammar lesson!"

"God knows you need one."

"Not from you, sister."

"I don't remember sharing a mother or a father with you, dwarf! And I suggest you desist of speaking to me in such terms, because the next time you do, I'll rip your throat out and eat it raw while you watch!" Leroy trembled before Eliza's thundery voice, her yellow eyes flashing in pure anger.

"Calm down, Eliza. You don't want to break anything in my shop." said Gold, in a very calm voice. She eyed him, gridding her teeth.

"Eliza, if you're not going to talk Regina into this could you tell us if you have any idea of anyone might help us?" Eliza stopped in her tracks and turned to face Snow. "Would you help us, for instance?"

"I'd have to think about it."

"You would?"

"Yes, before putting my precious behind at risk for all of you. Give me a day and I shall have an answer of sorts."

"A day?"

"Yes. I'll come to you, tomorrow and I'll give you my answer."

"There is one thing..."

"Eliza?" Her head turned towards the voice that had called her name.

A boy entered the room.

"Henry! How nice to see you!" said the Boot Wearer. Henry went to her for a shy hug. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Actually, I miss my mom. "

"I understand, dear. I'm sure she misses you too."

"He said you made a deal with him." Snow stated.

"Ah, yes; Indeed, I did." Eliza smiled. "But I am sorry; I didn't get you the comic books yet. I've been busy with the other part of our agreement."

"Don't worry; I just wanted to know if mom is alright."

"She is, Henry; I promise."

"Can I see her?"

"I will talk to your mother today and I'll make sure you get an answer today or tomorrow at the latest, okay?"

"Okay."

"Do you have the stuff ready?"

"I might have."

Eliza grinned at the boy's answer.

"Good! I am sure she'll love it!"

"I had some ideas and I put it on paper. Here!" Henry said, in an excited tone, giving her a piece of paper.

"Thank you, I'll read it and tell you what I think of it." Henry nodded and smiled. "It's time for me to go back. See you soon."

Eliza vanished in a cloud of smoke and appeared next to her car. She saw Archie crossing the street towards her and sent him a soft smile.

"Eliza! Good to see you!"

"Hello, Archie!"

"How are you?"

"Tired and busy. What about you?"

"I was going to Granny's; would you like to accompany me?"

"Sorry, Archie, I can't."

"Oh, okay -"

"But I don't have anything planned for tomorrow..." Eliza said, hurryingly, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. Archie smiled and sighed in some kind of relieved way.

"Meet you at Granny's for breakfast, at nine?"

"Sure. See you then." She said, throwing him a kind smile. Archie bowed his head a little and went on his merry way.

As for Eliza, she got in her car and drove back to the farm. Arriving here, she transported the tool box and the tap inside, greeting Regina who sat at the kitchen table eating her breakfast while reading the newspaper. But as soon as Eliza told her about installing the new water tap, Regina stood from her chair and went to the bathroom, her grin screaming mischief. Eliza noticed and smiled, shaking her head in amusement. For Regina's dismay, nothing happened and when Eliza tried the new tap, crystal clean water came in a flow. It didn't leak, it didn't splutter: it was just fine!

Next, Eliza grabbed the new glass and the putty and took it upstairs. Regina observed, her brow lifted with curiosity and, somewhat, a bit of fascination. Once again, Eliza went to her car but this time she took everything to the barn in order to store it, promising to oil the hinges and put a coat of varnish in the kitchen's cupboards.

"Regina!" she called out. The other woman appeared and saw the strange drawing on the floor that had triggered the time travel curse but there was something else there. Ice! An ice trail! "Do you have any idea of what that might be?" Eliza asked.

"Whatever it is, it's not natural."

"Do you have an idea of what caused it?"

"No but this wasn't here when we defeated Zelena. It must have been brought after the Blond Goose and the Handless Wanderer came back from their trip." said Regina, her voice showing her inner pain.

"You'll have to talk to him, someday..."

"What?"

"Locksley; he was rather worried about you, yesterday."

"Not today, Eliza."

"I know, but you should think about it. You don't know if he's going to leave you."

"It seems pretty obvious, don't you think?"

"No! It isn't! Did he even utter a single word about the subject?"

"I am not sure if I want to hear it."

"The sooner you get things straight with the man, the better. It isn't good to live under the shadow of heartbreak but it's even worse to live under false hope. If things have to end, it's a lot better if you do it sitting and talking like the good and civilised people you are. I know it's tough but it will be okay. I'll be here, no matter the outcome." Eliza said, putting a hand over Regina's shoulder. They eyed each other. There was such tenderness in Eliza's yellow eyes and such tiredness in Regina's, the whole barn felt suddenly crowded.

"You're right..."

Eliza smiled. She had made a promise to Henry and had full intent to keep it.

"I saw your boy today."

"How is he?"

"He misses his mother terribly. He wants to see you."

"I can't, Eliza."

"Why not, dearest?" Eliza asked, grabbing her cousin's face with both her hands.

"I need some time."

"That's okay, but you should at least contact him someway so he knows you're well and you're trying to cope with things the best you can. I think he's going to be happy if you do. Your boy deserves to know how you're doing."

"He shouldn't worry about me..."

"Of course he should! You're his mother!"

"Exactly! I'm the mother! I do the worrying!"

"It's not that simple, darling and you know that. It's what people who care about other people do: worry."

"I can't let him see me like this. I'm a mess."

"Then you understand his concern. Text him, send him a letter, anything. Don't leave him without a word."

"Okay."

"I don't know if I ever told you but, I see a lot of you in him. The look you just gave me, I saw him doing the same one, a few hours ago. He's a sweet, strong lad. I know he's not your flesh and blood but he got a lot from you. You can do this; let Henry help you when you feel the time is right."

Regina looked down in consideration, feeling her cousin's hand caressing her shoulder still. And suddenly she had one pair of arms around her and Eliza's chin upon her shoulder.

"I am yet to grow accustomed to all this hugging and support." Regina chuckled, tightening the grip on her cousin.

"Well then, you should get used to it, that's what family is for, little one. I have every intention of spoiling you rotten with hugs and support." Eliza smiled widely. "Now, I seem to remember a promise you made yesterday."

"Promise?"

"Yes, something about a beer and a good portion of your famous lasagne."

"Oh! _That_ promise!"

"Yes, _that_ promise! I still have some work to do but I'll join you and give you a hand as soon as I'm finished."

"Okay."

"Go ahead, little one."

"You're a year older than I am."

"Doesn't matter! You're still little." Eliza chuckled.

Regina went away, smiling to herself. It was good to have family in town. She went to the cabin a got ready to prepare the lasagne. She was surprised at herself for knowing all the places where everything was. A few minutes after she started, she heard a loud noise coming from the barn. Then she heard Eliza shout at something, cursing with all her might. Regina laughed to herself, imagining what the Boot Wearer would be doing that made her so angry. She got her answer few minutes after, when she started to notice the noise approaching the cabin. She grabbed a cloth, wiped her hands while heading to the porch outside. Then, she saw Eliza driving a very old tractor.

"IT'S WORKING! IT'S WORKING!" She yelled, with a wide smile on her face that reached her eyes. The noise was so loud Regina thought it would be better if she yelled back, so Eliza could hear her.

"YOU FIXED IT?"

"WELL, YEAH!"

"THAT'S WHY YOU WERE CURSING?"

"WHAT?"

"IS THAT WHY YOU WERE CURSING?"

"NO! THE GODDAM TRACTOR SPILLED SOME OIL OVER ME!"

"GOOD! IT WAS TIME YOU GET RID OF THAT SODDING SHIRT! IT'S A FASHION MISTAKE!"

"WELL, EXCUSE ME, YOUR MAJESTY! BUT I DON'T WEAR CHANEL WHILE I FARM! THAT, DEAREST, IS INDEED A SODDING FASHION MISTAKE IF YOU ASK ME! AND NOT AT ALL PRACTICAL!"

"CAN YOU PLEASE TURN THAT THING OFF SO WE CAN TALK PROPERLY!?"

"WHAT?"

Regina chuckled.

"TURN THAT THING OFF!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"TURN THAT THING OFF!"

Eliza turned the tractor off and laughed along with Regina.

"I think that if people didn't know where you were, they know now!"

"And whose fault is that? Look at that shirt!"

"I know! A bit of old countryside knowledge and it will be fine, I'm sure...I hope. I'm a simple lass. I can't afford new clothing every week like some of us..."

"I don't buy clothes every week!" Regina said, indignant.

"I never said you did. Now, where's that lasagne?"

"In the oven. Go wash-up, you're filthy!"

Regina felt something on her cheek. Eliza had just brushed her dirty finger through it. She now had a tinge of oil and it smelled. The Boot Wearer was now laughing her head off, as she ran to the bathroom for a quick shower. Regina took five minutes to come up with a plan. She turned off the water heater and waited.

"Five, four, three, two, one – "

"REGINA YOU HAG, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I'M GOING TO TURN YOU A BLOODY PICKLE!"

"Payback is a bitch..." Regina whispered to herself while she laughed to herself, managing to still hear Eliza cursing.

Lunch was enjoyed as soon as Eliza got out of the shower and got dressed. The two cousins talked about the tranquillity of the place, how well they had slept, how beautiful the morning had been and what still had to be done around the farm. The afternoon was marked by Eliza's idea of getting Regina to drive the tractor around the property. And was it fun! They barely could listen to each other's instructions or remarks over the noise the tractor's motor made. They looked like kids enjoying a new toy, but soon the fun was cut short for the tractor's fuel deposit became empty. Regina and Eliza had to push the tractor back to the barn. The sun was almost setting but there was still some time to pick some fruit and arrange some space for flower beds near the cabin. After the sun had set, Eliza and Regina prepared dinner together. Dinner was less silent than the lunch. The Boot Wearer told the Queen the stories of her travels and weird situations she saw herself in. Regina would pop-up with a question or two, now and then. Eliza was wiping her mouth with her napkin when Regina decided to ask something out of subject.

"Eliza, would you do something for me?"

"My dear... what a silly question! Knowing that my sole purpose here is to help you with whatever you need, you should know by now that the only possible answer would be 'yes'."

"Yes, putting it that way... I need you... I need you to go to Robin and set an hour and a place for us to talk."

"Tell me where and when and I shall deliver your message right away."

"Not right away. Later... Tomorrow morning in my office at the Town Hall. I shall be waiting for him inside. He'll just have to knock."

"The way you're talking, one would think you're about to die."

"I think I did a little."

"An interesting connection, you two have! I wonder if there is more to it than you told me."

"Long ago, fairy dust led me to him. But I wasn't over Daniel's death and Rumplestiltskin wasn't loosening his grip on me, so I didn't actually meet him. We are soulmates, or so it is prophesised." Regina roughly explained.

"How long have you known each other?"

"A year and two weeks, I think..."

"Do you really love him, Regina?"

"I-I..." Regina stammered, not really knowing what to answer and blushing. Eliza smiled.

"That's all I needed to know." The Boot Wearer said, patting her cousin's back.

Following the dinner, after the dishes were done and the fireplace was lit in the living room, Eliza continued the reading of Mrs. Dalloway. This time, Regina was lying on the couch and her legs were resting on her cousin's lap. As for Quixote, he found Regina's lap most comfortable. The Queen kept caressing his little head and his back and belly. Eliza smiled at the sight of Regina falling asleep with Quixote tucked between the couch and her body. The Boot Wearer looked at the Queen and frowned. She knew she still felt sad about what had happened. Eliza took Regina's legs from her lap and put them carefully back on the couch. She then reached for a blanket and covered her cousin. There was still something she had to do. She put on the boots and grabbed her coat.

Stepping outside the cabin, she turned in her heel as a cloud of smoke evolved her. When she opened her eyes, she was no longer in the farm but in the middle of a group of tents in the forest. She spotted a man by the fire, burning a stick.

"Regina?" he tried to guess.

"Wrong, try again! Glad to find you here."

"Ms. Miller, how can I help you?"

"The question is rather if you can help my cousin and yourself."

"Is something the matter with Regina?"

Eliza sat with him on the log.

"Last time I checked she was sleeping peacefully. No, Locksley. I should have made my meaning plainer. What happened between you..."

"Ms. Miller, what Regina and I had was beautiful and I wish...I truly wish I could – "

"Call me Eliza, Locksley.

"Eliza... Regina is an amazing woman.

"She is, and I can see that you're crazy about her but this can't go on. She can't live in uncertainty forever! You must choose!"

"But, Marian... She's my wife; she was dead and now she's back. You can't know how confused and sad I am for all this. It's wonderful to be granted a second chance with her, but Regina, she is... "

"I understand but Regina doesn't deserve your silence."

"When do you suggest we meet?"

"Tomorrow morning, in her office at the Town Hall; go to her. She'll be waiting. I only hope you make the right decision. Good luck."

And Eliza disappeared in the cloud of some to return home, to return to Regina, only to see her, sitting waiting. She looked worried.

"You're awake!"

"I woke up; the cat moved and I am a light sleeper. I went to your room and you weren't there."

"Yes, I..."

"You're white a sheet. What happened?" the Queen asked.

"Locksley... I arranged a meeting for the two of you...To solve things, once and for all."

"How was he?"

"Confused and sad. That much was to be expected, wasn't it?"

Regina nodded. Eliza sat beside her.

"The outcome is obvious. There's no way we'll choose me."

"You don't know that."

"The thing is... I do. If it had been Daniel to come back, maybe I would have chosen him instead of Robin, so it's perfectly understandable if he chooses Marian. After all, he would have walked through Hell to be with her again..."

"Regina, dearest, I saw his eyes; I almost swore the man would burst into tears -"

"Eliza, would you please read another page from Mrs. Dalloway to me? I believe we stopped when Richard Dalloway was about to go home after buying some flowers for Clarissa."

Eliza took her coat and her boots off and took the requested book from the shelf. Then she sat by Regina's side and saw the Queen laying her head on her lap, her lovely legs, tucked aside on the couch. Eliza continued her reading while caressing Regina's hair.

The Boot Wearer was feeling like crap; she could sense the pain Robin's upcoming decision and all the pain attached to it. She feared, not only Regina's reaction to it, but Robin's as well. It was going to be devastating for both. She couldn't stand to see the Queen dipped in uncertainty, not knowing what to expect from Robin or their relationship but she would stand to see her pain either. When, she noticed a change in Regina's breathing, she knew she had fallen asleep. Eliza carefully pulled Regina and laid her head down on her shoulder. She then caressed her beautiful and white face, tucking a strand of hair or two under her ear.

"Regina, dearest; you should go to bed. You'll have a major back ache tomorrow morning if you stay here." She softly whispered, after presenting the Queen with a light peck on her hairline. Regina opened her eyes and let herself be guided to her bedroom.

Eliza covered her with the sheets, wishing her goodnight and offered her a faint smile, one that guesses what the next day would be bringing. Later and after having spent some minutes making sure her cousin would fall asleep, the Boot Wearer went to bed, grabbing Quixote and transporting the little cat in her arms to the bedroom. Arriving there, she covered herself and her cat. Quixote snuggled against Eliza and Morpheus carried all of them on his wings to wonderful and distant lands that were yet to be discovered.

* * *

Okay, here it is! I took a while but I got it. Hope it's fluffy enough. :D


	7. Uneasy lies the crowned head (Pt1)

Eliza woke up really early that morning and Regina likewise. The Queen started preparing breakfast, moving around the kitchen at an anxious and busy pace.

"Dearest? I won't be eating with you. I have some things to do and then I'm going to have breakfast with Archie."

Regina eyed her curiously, a million things going through her head.

"Archie? Like...on a date?" Regina tried.

"No, silly! Of course not!"

Regina's brows went straight to her hairline and a discrete grin populated her mouth.

"Now, Regina, don't you go getting ideas!"

"Ideas? What _ideas_?"

"You bloody well know what ideas!"

"You're nervous."

"I'm not! It's sweet ol' Archie! Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Your voice."

"Really? My voice? You have to try harder to be convincing. You're trying alright, but desperately failing."

"Your tilt surfaces when you're nervous. I've noticed when you go Rambo when you can't fix things."

"Or when people turn off the water heater when I am having me shower..."

"You lived..."

"I hate you." Eliza said, smiling broadly.

"I know, I hate you too." Regina said, playfully slapping her cousin's cheek. "So, are you going dressed like that?" she said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Oh, please! I'm not going on a bloody date! I can go dressed as I bloody want."

"Keep telling that to yourself..."

"Regina, I am not! Archie and I are... acquaintances. It's not like me to fall head over heels over someone I barely know, unlike some of us..."

"He's a nice shy guy... Archie could use an extravagant feminine touch here and there."

"God, if You're there, me pal! If I had my share of sins or if You're just tired of hearing my insufferable ramble, I suggest you strike me dead now! Now it's the time, me pal!" Eliza said, throwing her arms in the arm, gesturing furiously. She then turned again to her cousin and eyed her dangerously. "What do you suggest I wear to have breakfast with Archie at Granny's, pray tell?"

Regina went to Eliza's room and skewered her closet, picked something and smiled at her choice. It wasn't hard to find something since Eliza had so few clothes. Most of them were working clothes. She returned to the kitchen with a dress in her arms. A very simple dress, actually; It was Eliza's, no doubt, for Eliza was taller than Regina and larger. The dress was chocolate brown and had golden applications along the "v" neckline. It would hang just a little above the knee. That way she could wear her boots.

"Here!"

"You have to be joking... A dress?"

"Give it a try. You made me use flannel! This is...what? Cotton."

"A bloody dress? Have you gone bonkers?"

"I'm the Queen; what I say goes!"

"I can't believe you're making me wear a bloody dress!"

"You sound like a teenager!"

"But moooooom!"

"Go on, silly! Put on the dress and come back here so I can have a look at you."

Eliza sighed and rolled her eyes, shook her head and put her hands on her waist. She grabbed the dress and went to her room. Five minutes later she came back to the kitchen. Regina looked at her from top to bottom looking for creases on her dress or a hair our place. She looked rather different. Strange even...

"Well, that's something we don't get to see everyday..." said Regina.

"I can't believe I am going to have breakfast with Archie wearing a dress. I can't believe I am wearing a _bloody_ dress!"

"Well, you are! Get used to it! I'll be making sure you get out of those rags more often."

"I'm going to indulge you just this once! But keep messing with the way I dress, my dearest cousin, and my breakfast with your psychologist will turn into a full discloser concerning your deepest secrets."

"I don't have many left..."

"True! And I know most of them."

"True! Now, go!"

"Wait a minute! Enough talking about me and Archie! Let's talk about you and the fact that you are going to set things straight with your man."

"He's not my man...not anymore."

"Again, you don't know that; are you nervous?"

"Very much so."

"It's going to be okay. You can always rely on me and on your son..."

"No, I can't; not on Henry at least. He's just a boy and to put him in the middle of this is not wise, at least I don't think it is."

"I meant, if things go south, I'm sure he'd like to help."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Come on! This is Henry we're talking about!"

"True but it doesn't really change the fact that he's a boy and his concerns should be school and video games, not his mother's businesses..."

Eliza sighed before her cousin's stubbornness.

"Bye! And please, don't get into trouble!"

Regina nodded in agreement and felt a light kiss on her cheek as Eliza encircled her arms around her neck. The Boot Wearer went out, grabbing her car keys and purse, leaving a smiley Regina behind. The drive was calm and soothing; she wanted the day to go on in favour of Regina, but somehow she just knew it wouldn't. She was bracing herself for a heart to heart that evening, followed by some glasses of something with alcohol in it. She parked right in front of Granny's and climbed the stairs leading to the diner. But then she remembered: there was something she had to do first. She turned around and went straight to Gold's Pawnshop. Emma was there again with her parents and her pirate.

"Hello, Eliza."

"Hello, Ms. Swan. What a merry assemblage!"

"Yeah, well..."

"This is hardly a social visit so I am going to be as brief as possible, Mr. Gold looks like he'll have a stroke soon if I overstay my welcome. As much as I would like that to happen, I have better things to do. So, here is my proposition. I will help you but first, I would like you to know what you're up against. You must not assume it's something belligerent. If it happens to be, what is it? When you know what it is, I'll be around."

"She's right." said David. "We might be rushing things up..."

"So we can count on you." Emma stated. Eliza tilted her head up and looked the other woman straight in her eyes.

"That's what I just said among other things, yes."

"Thank you, Eliza -"

"Not so fast! Let's make a deal."

"A deal? I thought only the Dark One made deals..." said Hook, scratching his head.

"The Dark One makes deals for his own benefit. I make deals that will help those I serve. Regina is going to take the benefits of this one; of all the deals I'll make for the time being, for that matter."

"So what's the deal?"

"I'll give you my help has a backup in exchange of something."

"And what do you want?"

"Henry."

"What?"

"He's going to need somewhere to stay if hell breaks loose. He'll be safe with his mother in the place where she is. No harm will come to him."

"Of course, it had to be Henry – "

"Regina doesn't have a hand in this, if that's what you mean. There is no easy way to say this but, I even think she doesn't want to see the boy for fear he sees how broken she feels. But, of course, I don't agree. The boy is aware of my plan and didn't show any sign of discontent when we talked about it."

"Your magical backup in exchange of Henry's safety at Regina's if something happens? That's the deal you want to make?"

"With all my heart! Meanwhile, I would like Henry to spend some time with her, more than the few hours you allow him to. She's still his mother, after all."

"If he wants to..."

"Goody-goody! So let's shake hands!"

"I don't know..."

"You both win and it is assured that, whatever the results are, none will ricochet, unlike some deals I happen to have witnessed. Isn't it, Rumple-rumpty-cuttie-pie?" Eliza said in a sing-song manner. Rumple grinded his teeth and it was quite noisy. "We won't have any troubles if Regina is not dragged into this before it's time. These are my terms. Your move, Swan."

"I accept."

"Let's close the deal, then." Emma shook hands with Eliza. "Do not waste time, every second counts. If something happens, I will know where to find you, don't worry." Eliza said.

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Snow, asked. Eliza was about to get passed the door when she turned on her heel, her hand still on her doorknob and eyed Snow.

"When you lose most of your family to sickness, fire and plain human greed, you learn to appreciate your distant family, because they're all you have. Regina is a very especial lass. Taking her under my wing seemed rather obvious. Sometimes, I think I need her more than she needs me. These days together made me see the wonderful person she can be. Sure, she can be grouchy, cantankerous, act really stupid, short tempered, impatient, but I overlook that. Even Regina's worst Evil Queen fit of temper turns out to bring the best in me. So, yes: she means a lot to me."

With this, Eliza left. She went back to Granny's, hoping Archie wouldn't be too angry for her lateness. He was there, sitting on a booth, warming his hands around a hot mug of coffee, staring absentmindedly into the emptiness.

"Sorry I'm late!"

Archie looked up to her and smile.

"Not at all, it's alright. Huh...Ruby!"

"Coming! Oh! Hello, Eliza!"

"Hello, Ruby!"

"Coffee?"

"Sure and toast, please."

"Second mug of coffee for you, Archie?"

"Yeah, please!"

"And to eat?"

Archie's lips moved but no sound was made. He seemed a bit...off.

"Are you alright, Archie?"

"Yes, thank you, Eliza. Huh... I'll have the toast, too." The three smiled, Ruby walked to the kitchen, Archie moved on his seat and turned his eyes to Eliza. "So, how are you?"

"To be honest, I'm worried about Regina."

"Is she ill?"

"No! Nothing of the sort! She's feeling down. This Marian ordeal took its toll on her. She and Robin are meeting as we speak." Eliza whispered discreetly.

"What do you think the outcome will be?" Archie leaned forward, his hands entwined in front of him.

"Locksley is really confused and sad about all of this. One would think that everything would be okay if she came back, that the decision would be easy, but... it's not! He's conflicted; he really feels something for Regina; that's what is making his decision of leaving her so hard."

"And you? How are you feeling about this?"

"I hate seeing Regina likes this. I try my best to keep her spirits up; I make a fool of myself just to make her laugh. I have this project with her, we've been working together on it and it's fun. She's fun. She's different, very different."

"That's very good to know."

"How about you, Archie? How are you since we had our last session?"

"That was a long time ago. My days are quite simple. I see some patients, Pongo keeps me company as always and then I go home. I'm a rather indoor person. Are you feeling better now? Has your health improved since we last met?"

"Yes, the pain hasn't bothered me in a long time. I don't take pills anymore. I redecorated the house like you suggested. I quit my job at the school. It really improved my mental state."

Ruby came with two mugs and two plates with toast and put them in front of the man and the woman on the booth. They started to eat.

"What are you doing now?"

"Well, I do odd jobs. Repairing and stuff."

"Oh, and you like that?"

"I love it; Regina really intended to torture me when she made me sit for hours looking at paperwork and putting up with a bunch of kids in the First Curse."

"You didn't like it?"

"No, the kids were fine but I didn't really felt up to the task and I felt unmotivated. I did it because it felt like an obligation. It was restraining as you well know."

"I was very lucky."

"Indeed you were. You got to help people like you always wanted." Eliza smiled.

Suddenly, screams were heard outside. The Boot Wearer jumped from the booth and went to the nearest window. People were running, some were hurt. Then she sighted a big object walking down the street. It was a monster, made of snow. It destroyed everything in its path. She saw Emma Swan shooting it but it was no good. The monster ignored it.

"Archie, come with me!" The psychologist followed her out. "I'll try to delay it and you're going to lead the people to somewhere safe! Do what you can for the wounded. Don't waste any time! Go!"

Jiminy Cricket started to gather the people in Granny's. As for Eliza, she got the monsters attention and tried to stop it with magic. It was no use! The monster's fist met Eliza's body, sending it though the air until it crashed against a car. Her whole body ached but she had to keep fighting. Then, it struck her! Regina! The Queen was still unaware of what was going on. Eliza magically transported herself to the Town's Hall. She went in, climbed the stairs to the Mayor's office and opened the door. There was no one there. Eliza looked around and saw shards of a broken glass all over the floor. Her fears had come true. She magically transported herself, this time inside her cousin's house in Mifflin Street. She looked and looked. There was no one there. Panic was flowing through her veins.

"Where are you, Regina?" she whispered to herself. What other place was there where Regina could hide after having her heart broken? The vault people said Regina kept in a mausoleum!

Eliza appeared seconds later in the cemetery. She could hear the monster's growls coming her way. She also recognised Swan and Hook's voices. They appeared to be heading to the forest. The Boot Wearer entered the Mausoleum.

"Hello, Uncle Henry. Glad to see you. I could use some help from the Beyond now, if you could be so kind as to provide it..."

Looking down her uncle's coffin, she saw a flash of light coming from the ground. With the strength she had left, she pushed the coffin to the side and went down. She heard two distinct voices, one of them was Regina's, the other wasn't so familiar. She advanced through the tunnels and found herself looking at Regina in front of a man. It was Sidney Glass from Storybrooke's Daily Mirror. She hid behind a column and tried to hear what they were talking about. It was something about Marian and Robin.

_"__...She must be removed... I must go back in time and kill her before she can be saved._" Eliza's eyes widened. No! This couldn't be! And then, the last drop. She heard a panicked scream and then silence. "_Mirror, mirror on the wall...Show me who I want to kill most of all._"

"No! This can't be happening!" Eliza thought. "This is bad! No, this is awful! How could she?!"

Eliza turned to see Regina now alone with her thoughts, looking at her own reflexion. Having moved a little bit, she was now capable to see Eliza standing behind her, her face bloodied and scratches all over her body.

"Eliza, what happened? Why are you bleeding?!" Regina asked, running towards her. Then she saw her cousin's yellow eyes, marred with fresh tears. Eliza walked a step behind, getting away from her.

"Tell me I'm imagining things." Regina heard Eliza say. There was rage in her voice, but most of all disappointment. "Tell me I didn't hear what you just said..."

"Eliza, I..."

"In another context, I would love to listen to the reasons you would come up with to justify what I just heard but now, if you're going to lie, it's best if you keep your mouth shut!"

"Don't jump into conclusions before you listen to what -"

"Jump into conclusions, _Regina_? I don't need to _jump_ into _conclusions_. I heard what I needed to hear to be _sure_ of your _plans_! I can't believe you actually are planning on murdering Marian!"

"I can't stand here and do nothing, Eliza! I have to do something!" Regina shouted.

"I thought you wanted to be better! God!"

"I just want things to be right again!"

"Killing Marian won't make things right! Killing Marian only will make things terribly worse! If you loved Robin you'd know that!"

"And I do love him!"

"Apparently you love him very little, to plan this abomination so thoroughly! Emma Swan was wrong to bring her from the past, terribly so! I like to think that she took a name from your bad deed's list and put you a little closer to Heaven. I still don't like her; in fact I don't like many people in this town, but do you see me plotting against their lives even though I think they don't deserve what they have? Yes, Marian was supposed to be dead, you killed her, of course it was you. She should have stayed that way: again, true! But goddamn it, Regina; you've gone too far! I used to feed this crazy fantasy that I actually meant something to you, that you took what I said and what I thought into account, that you needed me, that you wanted me to help you. I see it was just that: a fantasy! But why would you want help, when you're too busy destroying yourself?!" Eliza yelled.

"Are you going to call this off?"

"Regina, my confidence has been shaken; but I won't give up on you just yet. I'm furious; I'm livid and mad at you! I'm very disappointed; even so, I'm not the kind of person that gives up on the people she loves!" Eliza fell silent, feeling she had said too much. Regina was speechless for once in her life. "I've been attacked by a snow monster, my body is hurting like hell, I can barely move. I tried to vanquish it with light magic but the only thing it did, was push it about two centimetres. Now, you are going to climb those stairs, get your ass outside and do something constructive with the magic you practice for ONCE in your life time! I left poor Archie in the middle of our breakfast because I had to help people and warn you so you wouldn't get hurt, like I was; so I am going to go home and lay down for a bit and numb myself out of conscience with painkillers. I heard screaming so you better hope to hell you can still do something for those poor people or I _will_ have your head! Understood?"

Eliza didn't even let her cousin speak. She was gone in a cloud of smoke, leaving Regina behind in her vault.

* * *

Let the Angst BEGIN! Happy Hallowe'en, every one!


	8. Uneasy lies the crowned head (Pt2)

"_Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown_"

Regina had this Shakespearean saying on repeat in her mind as she wrote her letter of resignation from her post of Mayor. She would leave it on the desk, so if someone came in to ramble about something, they would know she wouldn't be available. She had never felt so disoriented in her life; it was a great change but she needed it. It had to be done. She had to remove one of the crowns from her head, otherwise her neck would break. When she was finished, she just stayed there, sitting at the desk that had been hers for the past thirty years. She was also delaying the inevitable by staying at the Town Hall instead of going back to the farm. To go back to Eliza, after what had happened that morning would be hard. She was worried but most of all, she was afraid. Afraid of her cousin's disappointment... She also couldn't go back home for the silence would swallow her. There was no easy way out. Marian was safe thanks to her. She did it for Robin and Roland but also for Eliza and a bit for herself. It was true she couldn't erase the items in her bad deed's list, yet she could counterbalance them with a list of good ones. She had a new plan now, one that didn't include murder. She wanted to find the Writer of the Fairy Tale book her son used to carry around. Observing the book now resting on her lap, Regina caressed its engravings and grew curious about a particular story: Eliza's. She opened the book and searched for the story. But it wasn't there! Eliza had no story of her own!

"What the... This isn't right. This can't be right." She whispered to herself. She flipped the pages again and again, but nothing could be found about Eliza. Her name, however, was mentioned along several stories but her own story wasn't written. Not yet at least. Perhaps she could change her cousin's fate and give her too, a Happy Ending when procuring her own. But for that, she needed to go back to the farm and face the music.

She magically transported herself to the farm's entrance and walked quietly through the path down to the cabin. When she entered, the first thing she looked for was the Boot Wearer, and she found her, sprawled on the couch, her arm over her head and the other over her ribs.

"Eliza?" Regina tried in the most timid voice she had ever used. The woman didn't seem to notice her at first. Maybe she was asleep. Regina moved closer and removed Eliza's arm from her face. The Boot Wearer had her eyes opened and they stared to the ceiling, empty and confused. They were filled with tears. "Please, look at me..."

Regina's cousin shook her head and sighed heavily.

"Not now, Regina." Eliza said, turning her head the other way.

"Eliza, please... Don't look the other way. I couldn't stand it; don't ignore me, don't hate me..." Hate. The word made Eliza's eyes jolt towards her cousins. "Not you too."

"I don't hate you." Eliza said, in a gentle hoarse tone. "I just thought you trusted me; I thought you would rely on me, seek me for comfort, but instead you went and released that imbecilic creep; went to him to help you _kill_ a person. What possessed you to plan such a thing? How could you, after all you have been through... I don't understand! I want to, but I can't and it pains me that I can't understand it! I'm just disappointed."

"I panicked!"

"Don't make excuses! And please, if you want to tell me anything, at least have the decency to tell me what you haven't been telling since we first met, because that is what I am interested in hearing: what you never say and should!"

"I'm not making excuses, Eliza! I had my future ripped out from me again! And you expect me to just join you managing a farm!? No! I'm sorry but I don't just watch while my happiness is being taken! I had to do something!"

"And _murder_ was the best option!?" Eliza yelled.

"No, but -"

"It was the quickest, of course; the easiest way out. You acted before thinking, Regina! You can't do things like this just because things don't go your way! I risk sounding like bloody Snow White but I'm gonna say it! You have to have little faith! It's not easy! I know! But victory always tastes better when it's hard to achieve! You have to believe that better days will come. It's not over yet. It still can be fixed. The only thing you can't fix – or apparently you can with a little travel in time – is Lady Death."

Regina dropped her head, hiding the tears cascading down her face. But Eliza wouldn't have her hiding them, so she gently grabbed her face and made her lock eyes with her. The Boot Wearer swallowed and sighed, tiredness weighing her down. "Do you remember what I told you about happiness?"

"Yes..." Regina said, sniffing.

"It might have seemed like I was doing nothing about your happiness, but I have. Dancing in the rain, reading to you every night since we got here, making you breakfast, the picnic we had under the apple tree, us riding the tractor, me scaring the shit out of Leroy for picking on you, me fixing the bathroom taps and getting wet and you laughing your head off, our morning at the beach... did you feel happy then?"

"In a way, yes." Regina answered with a shaky chuckle.

"We created good memories together, things you can hold on to when you feel you're going Dark Side of the Force again. They're my best too, along with the few memories I have with my father and sisters. My plan was to bring your son here, so you could create other happy memories with him, so I could prove you that you can be happy, that your happiness doesn't depend on anyone but yourself! I may have said this hundreds of times, or I haven't and it was a product of my imagination, but Regina, you're the only family I have now and spending all this time with you, getting to know you, allowed me to see the person behind what others may yet call the Evil Queen and learn the whys. Never, in my wildest dreams I thought I would even be civil to you, much less share a house with you or feel the way I feel towards you. And, despite what you think, even when you shut people out, you are loved -"

"What good is to let people in if they never stay? They're right to do it, because I always find a way to spoil it all -"

"You can't just expect people to barge in and stay! People are movable and changeable. You must let them go, so they can come back. People never leave those they love. They become part of them when they leave; they come back time and time again. And if you're referring to Locksley, do you really think that's going to last? I understand that he chose Marian...your reaction told me that much, but I know one thing: It was out of duty. I never told you but yesterday night, when I went to settle an hour for your talk, I saw his eyes. He would never have picked her out of love. The man loves that woman like...what? Like you like peaches; you don't hate them, but if there's apples in the fruit basket you won't look at them twice. Last time I checked, you are a very shiny and delicious red apple and the man _loves_ apples. He does! He loves you. But his love is not worth a human life. You'd be hurting him and darkening yourself more than you are already. You have to think of something else. I may be disappointed at your actions... And mind it; I don't think you are a disappointment. Far from that, Heavens! God forbid! You're been through so much and you're still up! I admire your resilience, your strength." Even after her cousin's words, the Queen still didn't feel relief populating her battered heart. Eliza moved a bit up on the couch and lifted a hand and entwined her fingers with Regina's. Her yellow eyes met her cousin's chocolate brown eyes and looked deep into her soul. She then used the knot of her finger to put away Regina's stray tears. "And no! I could never hate you! I never did and _never_ will." Eliza promised, reaching her cousin's cheeks with both her hands and caressing it with her thumbs. "I absolutely adore you, Regina. I love you and that's why I'm angry and disappointed, but I can't love you any less. As much as you screw up, I'll always love you, okay? I may be furious at first and break a couple of things and refuse to talk to you for a while and storm out, fussing, muttering and cursing, and throwing my arms in the air, making a big drama out of it; my confidence might be shaken, my determination might suffer a bit, but Regina, I'll still love you with everything I've got and I'll _never_ give up on you. Do you hear me? We're a family! And I'm not going to give up on you! You could send this bloody town to Hell that I would still come for you, tell you how stupid you were for doing so and hug you until your eyes jump out of your skull! Because I bloody love you!"

And with this Regina threw herself hard into her cousin's arms, sobbing out her heart's relief. Eliza, who still was sore from her battle against the giant snow monster, groaned at the pain on her shoulder when the Queen's head met it. Regina wanted to loose her grip on her but Eliza didn't let and tightened the hug, not wanting her cousin to see the tears falling from her own yellow eyes. She caressed the Queen's black silky hair and tenderly pecked her head a dozen times with her soft coral lips.

"I know it's not fair but we'll think of something and make it better, darling. I'll be right here if you need me or my shoulder. It's currently a wee bit sore so I must ask you to be gentler with it but it's all yours to do whatever you want. Just don't break it, they say it's painful." Eliza tried to humour. Still her cousin's silent sobs didn't subside. Regina cried, pouring out the pain she hadn't been able to let go all day.

"I'm sorry."

"It's nothing, dearest. It'll be better tomorrow, after some painkillers and a sack of ice; I could use a slightly nicer snow monster right now, but you might just do the trick. Your hug is a rather good remedy. I see why Locksley wants you all to himself, cousin! But finders keepers, right?" The Queen and the Boot Wearer chuckled together between tears.

"Eliza?"

"Yes, dearest?"

"I took a while coming back here because I was writing my letter of resignation."

"You're joking..."

"I'm not. I was growing tired of the job. This town is doing nothing for me and I have better things to do with my time. I'm no longer the Mayor; Snow is. But I also didn't come back right away because I wanted to come up with an alternative plan to get my Happy Ending; and in the process, I noticed your story is not included in Henry's story book. Your name is mentioned throughout the stories of all characters. But you don't have one. Why is that?"

"Why are you so surprised?"

"Why are you so indifferent? You should be there...!"

"Well, for several reasons, I gather. One, which is the most obvious, is that I am merely a secondary character. I'm not a Hero or a Villain, so my story isn't really worth knowing."

"That's not true! I think this has some connection with the characters' Happy Endings."

"What do you know?"

"It appears that whatever happens, it can't be changed. It gives a Happy Ending to someone and they'll get it. But mostly to Heroes, of course. Villains don't get Happy Endings and according to the book I am still a Villain. But you are a good person, somewhat a Hero..."

"Then it's pretty clear why my story isn't included in that book. It's not because I was labelled as either a Hero or a Villain, which I'm happy to tell you that I have a smidgen of both; it's because I'll never have a Happy Ending; as you might remember, I gave it up."

"What if you can change that? What if you can get it back?"

"Regina, my life is good as it is, and I'm not sure if I would like my story within the pages of a book. There're some things better left behind, untold. But, you earned your Hero badge; if you want me to accompany you in this new quest I would be delighted."

"You will help me?"

"Of course I will; don't sound so incredulous! I know I was erratic and furious some hours ago, but I'm calmer now. I should have known better. You might be a reformed villain, yet old habits die hard, as we saw today. You'll still fight against your inner darkness every day. Make sure you're triumphant, huh? Remember: the wounds we inflict upon ourselves take longer and are harder to heal."

"Thank you, Eliza."

"It's the least I can do to redeem myself for letting you down all those years ago. I think about it all the time, but we're together now and that's all that matters. You'll no longer be alone, that's for sure. And Henry, he might be worried after what happened today. Have you talked to him? It's a good time now."

"No, I haven't."

"And you might want to mention your idea to him; if you want to find out about the Writer, he's the man you need! I'm sure he knows something."

"Yes, I must, but not today."

"Promise me you'll see him soon. You're depriving him of your company, of the place he feels safe..."

"He has Emma, Snow and David. He doesn't need me."

"He does, he has been asking for you since we came here for the first time. Remember what he told you at the diner the morning after we met? He knows he can help you, but you're not letting."

"He's a child."

"A very especial child... a child you would die for: your son. He needs his mother; not the Emma lass: You; the one who taught him to walk, talk, eat, remove his elbows from the table, not to pick his nose or not to play with the food on his plate. The one who soothed his fears during a nightmare or stood by his side the whole night during a fever... He needs that mother. It's unfair to Emma because she never got to do these things because of the Curse, but then life isn't fair to anyone. It wasn't very kind to you, or Emma, or the Charmings, or even to me. But at least you have something to keep you on your toes: you spent ten years with that boy; you took him in and treated him as if he was your own. He's your son. You may want to keep people out, but this one is of your best interest to always keep in. I would, if I had had the chance...If I were you."

With this, Regina decided to take action and grab a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote a short meaningful message to her son explaining she couldn't see him right now, but would soon; that there was something she had to do first before they could finally be together again. She hoped he would understand. Now, she just had to pick a messenger. With a flick of her hand she produced a raven. She carefully grabbed the bird, attached the little scroll of paper to its leg and spoke quietly to it, caressing its feathers. The raven would know where to find her boy. The Queen just had to release the bird and she did. The raven flew away from the window and left its mistress alone with her cousin.

With a heavy heart, Regina sighed. It was good to know Eliza loved her despite her faults; it was good to know she would have her support, no matter what. She now had to promise herself for her own sake she wouldn't screw up as much as she did in the past. Hopefully she would manage to keep that promise. She had found the comfort she needed in Eliza's words but also on her shoulder.

The Queen's cousin sat down on the couch, making space for her to sit by her side. She was covered with half of the fluffy blanket Eliza had been wrapped. Soon the cold night air began to strike the farm, though the two women did not feel it. The power went down a few minutes later. The only source of light came from the fireplace near them. It was no big deal. Eliza was able to read what was left of _Mrs. Dalloway_ and Regina had been still and quiet and listened to her cousin's calm voice seeping through her lips and floating in the air like smoke.

"... _What was this terror? What is this ecstasy? He thought to himself. What is this extraordinary excitement?_ _It is Clarissa, he said. For there she was." _Eliza read, her voice falling silent in the last word and her hand closing the book. The Queen knew it was the end.

What was that feeling Regina had bubbling inside? What was that incredible joy of acceptance and forgiveness? What was that incredible warmth running through her veins, travelling back to her heart filling her with a sense of security?

It was Eliza...

For there she was...again, trailing her fingers through the Queen's hair; her royal head now lies on her cousin's shoulder and eyes are closed. Morpheus comes, at long last.

Regina's uneasy head could finally go to rest.

* * *

I'm sorry for taking so long updating this story but, unfortunately, my laptop died and now I'm using my sister's computer when she's not home. Writing on a tight schedule is somehow difficult... Thank you for your patience and lovely reviews! Next chapter we'll have more Henry.

PS: WOW! I did NOT see that kiss coming!


	9. Sleepless Night

Eliza woke up in the middle of the night, her shoulder still sore. She had been startled by a nasty nightmare but taking in her surroundings, she calmed down. Regina was still asleep against her. Her stomach growled, angered by hunger. She then remembered: she had not eaten since the only bite she had taken on her French toast the previous day at breakfast. She got up carefully and went to the kitchen. It was time for an early breakfast or a very late dinner. The sky was not yet red, coloured by the first rays of light. The birds were yet silent.

She removed some lasagne leftover from the fridge and heats it. She then poured a bit of wine into a glass and sipped.

"Are you alright?"

Eliza turned her head and saw Regina.

"Yes, I... I was hungry... I haven't eaten since yesterday morning."

"I could have a bite too."

"There's plenty of lasagne for both of us."

"Do you still have a bottle of Borba lying around?"

Eliza smiled, knowingly.

"Yes, I have it here. I guess we both need a drink after today's events."

"You're right. A question remains, however: do you want to talk about the nightmare?"

"What nightmare?"

"The one that put you mumbling and stirring on the couch and finally made you get up with the meagre excuse you were hungry."

"Quite the perceptive soul, aren't you?"

"You were dreaming about a fire…"

"Was I?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Eliza! You should know better."

Eliza let a small sad smile and sighed.

"Yes, I should."

"You're scared and angry. I know the feeling. I felt just the same for years..."

"When Daniel died, you mean."

A shadow came past Regina's eyes but it was gone in a flash. It wasn't as painful as if had been, to talk about Daniel, Eliza's friend; Regina's youth sweetheart. He had been the only thing they thought they had in common. How wrong they had been in the past!

"Yes. And you want to know something funny? It was when dreams were pleasant that I felt the worst. Because I knew..."

"You could have had everything if things would have turn out different. Yes, I know all about it as well. This one was different, though. Not something I wish to talk about for now. I'm okay. If I'm not, I will be, soon. That's how it works for me, it always has been; it will always be. Thank you for your kind concern; I really appreciate it." There wasn't a bit of sarcasm in her voice, Regina knew that. So, she nodded and turned her eyes to the fire burning in the fireplace. But this coldness and stress was not something she was used to find in Eliza. Her cousin is warm and cheeky. This was so NOT Eliza.

"I just find it strange; you never act like this."

"I don't always show what I truly feel, or at least I try to, like you. I'm not reproaching you. You had enough of that for one day."

Regina straightened her skirt. It was full of wrinkles for she had been sleeping on the couch, still dressed in her suit. She took a deep breath and prepared to say what was on her mind.

"I deserved it. For a moment, I forgot who I wanted to be; my promise to my son. It was too tempting, but luckily you there, to remind me of who I am now. I'm tired of being regarded as a monster... but I don't always act like I am. Sometimes, I make it worse for myself."

"It was my pleasure." Eliza said, dismissively.

"I took care of the ice monster, however."

"That's good." Eliza said, a hint of stress marring her calm voice. "So, the creature is not to be blamed for the lack of electric light. That's less one suspect."

"I'm more concerned about the creator of that monster. It's a different kind of magic."

"How many people do we know with this kind of power?"

"None! It's not someone who came with the First Curse...or Second, I bet. The only people here with magic are you, Gold and I...and the Blond Goose.

"Well, Maine is cold but not like this, so whoever created that thing is an odd man or woman."

"And all started to happen right after Miss Swan's field trip back to the past."

"Well, at least we know what to look for if things get...chilly!"

The scent of heated lasagne hovered in the air and came towards both their noses. It was ready. They started the meal, Eliza pouring red wine into Regina's glass and the Queen serving her cousin's plate before she served hers.

They ate quietly, watching the fire flicker, casting dancing shadows upon the ground. Regina sat there, thinking of what Eliza had told her, hours earlier. Sensing the Queen's mind racing, Eliza took her hand and caressed it with her thumb. Regina stopped thinking to look at it. Eliza's hand was big and had a soft roughness about it. They were strong. The nails were clipped short. They were clean. The lines on her palms weren't deep. Her veins were green beneath her fair skin. Eliza lifted herself from the table and headed out the cabin to the porch. She sat on the stairs. Regina joined her in stargazing.

"The Gods are calm tonight. But there's a tempest coming, rough days. There will be a battle."

"Who will win that battle?"

"It depends on the warriors fighting it."

"Battles do not worry me. They're outcome does; and I don't believe in future telling nonsense. Usually we are told what we want to hear."

"And sometimes, the future is painted much darker than it is. Foresight is a funny thing for it depends on people and their choices. It is clear that there is going to be a battle, but there's no telling the outcome or the circumstance which led to it, or the people involved, or the solution... I think it's plausible; this town never gets a minute of rest. There's always trouble around the corner, waiting patiently to strike."

"You're right on that one." Regina smiled but her smile didn't last long. "I must go home in the morning. I have some things to take of; gather a few things. I leave the house on your charge. Try not to burn it down in my absence..."

"Oh my dear cousin, I seem to remember that fire is your speciality, not mine." Eliza humoured, using her most posh accent, causing Regina to chuckle. "I'll take care of everything. But, be home in a jiffy, please. This house isn't the same without you; too much silence... I'll start listening to the echo of your voice soon enough. And nostalgia will grow on me..." Regina playfully slapped her arm, giggling, trying to make her spot but with no avail. "And tears will fall down my cheeks in deep mourning for your depart!" Eliza stopped and sniffed "I shall never look at white lilies in the same way again. I'll yearn for your arrival, oh!" Eliza declared in a very theatrical way, throwing herself on Regina and hugging her. "But most of all, I'll miss your cooking!"

"Ah! There it is! The truth, at long last!" Regina replied in equal amusement and theatrics.

"It is so! It is so! Dearest cousin, it is your cooking I'll miss the most. I lied! I care not for thee, you impossible shrew! For thee is not lasagne and lasagne I must have! For all I care, Your Majesty could just scram the hell out of here and I wouldn't miss thy company a single wee bit! The lasagne, however, will be terribly missed!"

Regina was laughing at how ridiculous and ludicrous Eliza sounded.

"You're unbelievable."

"I'll miss you, Regina. But promise me that, when you come back, you'll have your son with you; that your relationship will have been mended by then. I know you're not angry at each other, but separations like this, even if necessary, can tear little bits of your heart. Bring him, even if it's just for a visit."

"Alright." Regina agreed, sighing.

"Meanwhile, I'll have work to keep me entertained: to pick the apples as soon as possible. The cold will rotten them if I don't. I'll be buried alive in work. We'll have to decide what to do with them."

"Bring them to the convent, for the children."

"Are you sure?"

"Positively so. I'm sure they'll appreciate it."

"That's very kind of you, you know?"

"We wouldn't eat all of those apples anyway. We could sell, but they don't appear to be of the highest quality, the tree is still very young despite its sudden growth. Maybe next year..."

"Yes, and we keep some for pies or cider."

"Good idea... The same applies to the rest of the fruit, I'm afraid."

"Yes, Ma'am. But one more thing! When you return, I expect my Reggie and all her characteristic acidity back in business. I mean it! I don't want to see you with a sad face again!"

"Okay!" Regina whined. Eliza kissed her head and hugged her again; this time, it was a meaningful hug.

They stayed silent until the sun rose before their very eyes. Eliza was the first to get up and go inside. Breakfast needed to be prepared and a workday waited for her. As for Regina, she simply had to spend some time alone, to think about what Eliza had said, to formulate a new plan to get what she wanted the most: happiness. It wouldn't be easy to be away of the place she grew accustomed to. It wouldn't be the same without Eliza. She was to miss her reading and her bed wouldn't feel as comfortable. The house would be joyless and empty. But Eliza was letting her go, so she could return. Even if she didn't say, she loved Eliza dearly; she was family, she was a home she could return to.

Plans didn't go quite as Regina had planned, for, right after she had entered home and went to the kitchen to prepare a cup of tea, the bell rang. She went to the door and listened to her son's words. He was right: she needed to let him in, because he was the only one she had, he was her son and contrary to what she believed to be true, he did love her.

So, she let him in and both hugged at the door. She had missed him and to try and describe the relief she felt for having him between her arms; to describe the joy or even the happiness she felt by doing so, would be folly and extremely out of context. There are times, moments even where we don't need words.

He was there. It was all that mattered; all she needed. She could finally breathe.

* * *

Sorry I took so long to update but my computer died and I'm using my sister's. As you can imagine, we can't both use the computer had the same time. This chapter is a bit short but there's some big one's coming soon, don't worry. Thank you for your favourites and follows and reviews. You are most kind. (I don't celebrate it, but for those who do) I hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving .


	10. A Happy Day

While Regina and Henry were having a conversation in the privacy of their house, Eliza was preparing herself to go to work. She just had to run some errands in town before starting. She bought the comic books she owed Henry and some ingredients for a cake she baked as soon she went home. Before that, she saw Archie and went to him to apologise for the yesterday's inconvenient.

"Hello, Eliza. Beautiful morning, huh?"

"Hello, Archie. Indeed it is! Look, I'm sorry for the other day." She said, her yellow eyes and her auburn hair shying in the sunlight.

"It was hardly your fault." He said, promptly.

"Yes, but I still feel guilty. Let me compensate you in some manner for yesterday's fiasco." She almost pleaded. He smiled.

"Let's meet tomorrow then!"

"At Granny's for breakfast? God, it's really asking for it, isn't it?"

"Oh yee of little faith!" Archie humoured. Eliza chuckled in response. The tall red man liked her this way. "What about a snack? It's the afternoon, what are the odds of another ice monster marring our day again?"

"In this town you never know; next thing you know you have Oogie Boogie Man at your doorstep tomorrow morning and you won't be able to grace me with your company by teatime."

"It's good to see you smile, Eliza." The Psychologist said, smiling down at her, with tenderness in his eyes.

"It's good to be able to smile again, Archie. It was nice to see you." Eliza said, her smile never disappearing.

They said goodbye and Eliza returned to the farm. She was now dressed in her usual working clothes. She also had a hat on her head and gloves on her hands, so she wouldn't hurt herself while picking up the fruit from the numerous trees of Regina's orchard. She was in a good mood. She conjured the ladder in the barn and some boxes to stash the apples so she could transport them safely to the Convent in her pick-up as agreed, early on.

They were still small but extremely red; they also had a good aroma. She was tempted to have a bite of one of them, but she nodded. She wasn't hungry; she had had a good breakfast. By midday, she stopped a bit. She grabbed her bottle of water and had a sip, while observing the surrounding landscape. Then, she turned her eyes to the huge wooden buckets filled with red apples. At her rhythm, she wouldn't be finished in that same day. She had to change strategy. So, she nibbled on a sandwich she had prepared before leaving the house and when she was finished, she proceeded to enchant the pair of pruning shears she had been working with to fly and reach the higher branches and simply make the apples fall straight to her hands.

She was now working much quicker. An hour later, she saw two people walking down the dirt path towards the cabin. It was a woman and a boy. They were each carrying two backpacks, both silhouettes unmistakable: they were Regina and Henry.

"Well, well! Look what we got here! My two favourite cousins!"

"We're the only ones you have!" Regina retorted, putting her backpack down.

"Acidic Reggie, me gal! I was beginning to thing you had lost your way. Welcome back from the dead!"

"Ah ah ah, very funny!" Regina laughed humourlessly.

"How was your trip back to our little corner?"

"It was cool! Mom poofed us here!"

Eliza laughed.

"Did she? I bet it was fun! It's good to see you, Henry! Give us a hug! Now's the time, your mom isn't lookin'!"

Henry ran to Eliza's arms and hugged her with a smile.

"Stop suffocating my son, Eliza!"

"They say 'be careful what you wish for' and I guess they're right! I wanted Lemon Reggie back, not Sulphuric Acid Reggie!"

"You're an idiot and a pain in my rear!" Regina sighed, rolling her eyes with a hint of a smile, playing on her lips.

"Why, thank you!"

Henry laughed at Eliza's enthusiastic grin.

"Oh, don't mind your mom; I'm used to her being a like this around me! But that's because she does make the best lasagne I ever tasted. I dare say, there is no rival to Regina Marie Mills when it comes to grouchiness, not even Leroy, which now I can tell I totally get why he doesn't dig her a single bit!"

"That's not my middle name!"

"No, but it was the best I could come up with! It suits you fine, anyway."

"You aren't very good when it comes to _coming up with something_, are you?"

"Henry, my boy, I've got a PhD on How-to-push-Regina-Mills'-buttons... If I don't, I should have it soon. How would you like to see your mother absolutely livid running after me like a madwoman?"

"Don't you _dare_, Eliza Miller!" Regina warned with venom in her voice, narrowing her eyes as much as she could.

"You see, child; Regina Mills has many secrets, but it's impossible for her to hide what she absolutely hates..."

"I'm warning you..."

"And, having knowledge of her hate for nicknames, including 'Reggie' which I so lovingly bestowed upon her and to which she became mildly used to..."

"Eliza, _don't_!"

"... It will be worth the while, the pain of having my bum kicked or even the cold shower she'll make me have... Maybe I just have a death wish."

"_Last chance_, Miller!"

For a few short seconds, the air became dense as the cousins just stared at each other. But then, Eliza dropped the bomb that would trigger the war.

"Want an apple...Ginny?" Henry gasped, his mouth formed a perfect "O" and his eyes opened wide. Eliza put on a mischievous grin seeing Regina's furious frown.

"Eliza Miller, you're a dead woman." Regina said with a sadistic smile across her lips, tilting her head.

"HENRY, RUN!" Both Henry and Eliza started to run deeper into the orchard, hoping to hide from a furious former Evil Queen. Everything was silent, even the birds had stopped chirping. All of a sudden a cell phone started ringing. It was Henry's and it was giving away their position. "Damn!"

Regina appeared right in front of their noses making Eliza and Henry yelp. They tried to run again and again, but Regina would find them every time. They gave up. The Boot Wearer turned into her tiger form. Henry was both marvelled and scared by the presence of this huge animal so close to him even if he knew it was just good old Eliza. Henry picked up the phone.

"Hello, Mom! Yes, I'm alright, I'm with Mom. I'll be staying with her for a while. I got everything I need. Yes, I have been running, from Mom. Eliza might just have started a war. I've got to go. This is getting interesting. I'll send you a picture." Henry said.

The tiger was making little low sounds as if asking to someone to end its misery. Henry took some shots of the whining tiger and his mother victorious grin to Emma, who answered pronto with as much as laughing emoticons she could find in her phone.

"I'm disappointed, Eliza. One would think you'd finish what you started." The tiger walked towards Regina and bobbed its head, touching Regina's leg. "You know better than that, kitty cat! Now, apologise! I won't ask again!" Regina said, with an offended frown, a brow perfectly lifted up to her forehead, looking down at the animal. The tiger grunted as if cursing or muttering and when Henry looked again, his mother had almost completely disappeared for the tiger was now on its two back paws holding her as if hugging her and bobbling its head against hers. "Eliza! That's enough! Stop this instant!"

Eliza turned to her human form and laughed at Henry's shocked expression.

"Why, Henry! If I didn't know you any better, I would say you never saw your mum hugging a tiger before, Henry!" Eliza laughed. Regina joined her with an amused smile.

"Well, it's not an activity I usually indulge in."

"What if we had a snack and come back for some apple picking?"

"Is that some polite manner you came up with to ask us to help you?"

"You see, dearest Regina; it's not much of a sacrifice since it used to be one of your hobbies back in the good old days when you spent your life inside an apple and mirror-filled office, when you needed a break."

"Point taken! And what kind of snack will you prepare us in order to pay our efforts?"

"Well, dearest cousins, how would you like a piece of carrot cake and a nice warm glass of milk by the fire?"

"Deal!" said Henry, walking beside Eliza.

They went in, transporting the backpacks they had brought. Eliza magically prepared a room where Henry would sleep.

"Now, your mother's room is that one at the end of the corridor. I sleep upstairs. If you need anything you just have to ask. There are towels in the bathroom's cabinet. As for our private deal, I read your list but had to eliminate it lest your mother discover it. I think we're getting there."

"Do you think so?"

"Yes, you're here now. Everything will be okay. She just needed a little push back on track."

"That's good."

"She'll need our company and our help. The moments like the one we just had in the orchard, are what she needs: happy moments. Make her laugh, make her talk about things that bother her..."

"Do you think she'll be happy after what happened?"

"Yes, she'll find her way. She's a hero now, isn't she?"

"Of course!"

"We'll begin tomorrow; we'll wait when she's out to start working on our plan. And speaking of plans and heroes and stuff; I believe...there's something waiting in your room. Go check on it." Henry entered his room and discovered a stack of comic books on his night table. "You can read them later; your mother is waiting for us in the kitchen for our snack."

They both came back to the kitchen and sat at the table, each grabbing a glass of warm milk and a piece of carrot cake. They talked between bites. Regina's face was now luminous, graced with peace and quietness. She was happy to have her son around. It was in the middle of a fit of laughter that Quixote decided to make his appearance. He had been having his nap, lying on his favourite sunny spot by Eliza's room window. He jumped to his mistress' lap and cuddled against her chest, asking for a hug. A shadow flashed though Eliza's eyes. Regina noticed it, looking down, as if she were ashamed of noticing something she shouldn't had. The little cat noticed the younger presence in the room and went to Henry for more demonstrations of affection. The boy bonded with the little animal almost instantly.

"What's his name?

"A... Quixote." Eliza answered. Regina noticed her hesitation. Something was wrong but she easily forgot it when they all headed to the cabin's door and walked to the orchard.

This time, Regina too, enchanted a pair of pruning shears and apples started to fall much quicker than before, when Eliza was working by herself. In three hours, the big wooden buckets were filled with apples and properly stored inside the barn, so that, in the next day, the apples would be selected, put in boxes and sent to the Convent and Hospital, as Regina told Henry. The boy loved the idea and grew even more enthusiastic over working in the orchard fruit picking more often.

Dinnertime came and Regina decided to make her own version of a Spaghetti Carbonara_. _Sufficient is to say, Eliza took the opportunity to humour both cousins and transform the meal into something memorable.

"You purloined my creation and added things of your own, you nefarious creature!" she bellowed in fake outrage. Henry and Regina laughed at her theatrical annoyance and pout. It was delicious as anything Regina made. When they finished dinner and cleaned the kitchen, they noticed there was still time for a story.

Regina had told Henry that Eliza was an excellent reader and that he should ask her for a story, however, Eliza had other plans. Upon hearing her cousin call Henry by 'Little Prince' she couldn't help but agree that the best to do was to let the Queen have this one reading. She grabbed the book and sat on the armchair by the fire, in front of the couch where mother and son sat. Sensing it was story time, Quixote joined Eliza and laid on her lap.

"What are you going to read to us, Eliza?"

"_Your mother_ is going to read 'The Little Prince' to us, tonight."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're forgiven." Eliza teased. Then she turned to the boy. "I think this is a story _she_ should read to you. And you might think it's for children, but it isn't. It's a book everyone of every age should read, time and time again. It reminds us that for sheer and pure stupidity, sometimes we can't see what is right in front of our nose, what is truly important. Take it, Reggie. Read it to us, dearest." said Eliza, stretching her arm towards the Queen, handing her the book. Henry came closer to his mother, putting his head upon her shoulder and under her chin, wrapping his arms around her, under the blanket that covered their legs. Regina opened the book in the first page and started to read.

"_Once when I was six years old I saw a magnificent picture in a book, called True Stories from Nature, about the primeval forest. It was a picture of a boa constrictor in the act of swallowing an animal..._" As Regina read, her voice, soft and sweetened by the love she felt for the boy next to her, Eliza listened, her head lying back on the armchair, and hoped Regina would get the message. And she got it, further in the story.

"(...) _On making his discovery, the astronomer had presented it to the International Astronomical Congress, in a great demonstration. But he was in Turkish costume, and so nobody would believe what he said. Grown-ups are like that...Fortunately, however, for the reputation of Asteroid B-612, a Turkish dictator made a law that his subjects, under pain of death, should change to European costume. So in 1920 the astronomer gave his demonstration all over again, dressed with impressive style and elegance. And this time everybody accepted his report. If I have told you these details about the asteroid, and made a note of its number for you, it is on account of the grown-ups and their ways. When you tell them that you have made a new friend, they never ask you any questions about essential matters. They never say to you, "What does his voice sound like? What games does he love best? Does he collect butterflies?" Instead, they demand: "How old is he? How many brothers has he? How much does he weigh? How much money does his father make?" Only from these figures do they think they have learned anything about him."_

Regina paused, for she must have remembered someone very much like the one depicted in the story and frowned. She carried on, a few seconds after.

"_(...)_ Y_ou are not at all like my rose," he said. "As yet you are nothing. No one has tamed you, and you have tamed no one. You are like my fox when I first knew him. He was only a fox like a hundred thousand other foxes. But I have made him my friend, and now he is unique in all the world." And the roses were very much embarrassed. "You are beautiful, but you are empty," he went on. "One could not die for you. To be sure, an ordinary passerby would think that my rose looked just like you- the rose that belongs to me. But in herself alone she is more important than all the hundreds of you other roses: because it is she that I have watered; because it is she that I have put under the glass globe; because it is she that I have sheltered behind the screen; because it is for her that I have killed the caterpillars (except the two or three that we saved to become butterflies); because it is she that I have listened to, when she grumbled, or boasted, or ever sometimes when she said nothing. Because she is __**my**__ rose._" Regina continued.

Henry was quiet but attentive and smiled. Eliza smiled sadly, looked down to Quixote and caressed his fur.

"(...) _Look up at the sky. Ask yourselves: is it yes or no? Has the sheep eaten the flower? And you will see how everything changes... And no grown-up will ever understand that this is a matter of so much importance! This is, to me, the loveliest and saddest landscape in the world. It is the same as that on the preceding page, but I have drawn it again to impress it on your memory. It is here that the little prince appeared on Earth, and disappeared. Look at it carefully so that you will be sure to recognise it in case you travel some day to the African desert. And, if you should come upon this spot, please do not hurry on. Wait for a time, exactly under the star. Then, if a little man appears who laughs, who has golden hair and who refuses to answer questions, you will know who he is. If this should happen, please comfort me. Send me word that he has come back_."

Eliza shed a single big tear but dried it the second she felt it go down her cheek. She got up, with Quixote still in her arms.

"Well, I'm a bit tired; I should go to bed now. See you in the morning at breakfast."

That said, she kissed Henry's cheek and Regina's head and walked towards the corridor, leaving both mother and son alone.

"There is something the matter with her, isn't it, mom?"

"I don't know, Henry; she'll tell us in time. Now, time to go to bed, Little Prince. I have the feeling that Eliza has something planned for us tomorrow. Don't tell her I said this, but in spite of everything, she has some good ideas." Regina said and Henry giggled in delight. The boy kissed his mother and headed to the bedroom, to go and have a well-deserved goodnight sleep. His mother stayed a bit more, to contemplate the illustrations in the book she had just read, wondering what had gone through Eliza's mind during the reading. She put the book back in the bookshelf, turned out all the lights and went to her bedroom, to sleep. Five minutes later, the tiredness of a sleepless night and a day filled with agitation caused her to fall into a deep slumber. It was in the moment that sleep claimed her that she realised...

Nothing had gone wrong that day! No one died, no one got hurt, no one had regarded her as a monster. She had had a good time; she had her son back! She thought of Robin but the thought of him didn't ruin the sentiment of victory she was feeling as she dozed. She could only hope for more days like this one! How she longed for a day like that again! Regina had had a happy day.

* * *

That's the last peaceful day Regina will get before the madness starts! Again, thank you for following, reviewing and bothering to read this. Note: I always wondered if Regina ever read The Little Prince to Henry, so here, she did.


End file.
